


Ideas of Pairing Kim Jisoo with Other Women Celebrities

by IllogicalReasoning



Series: Kim Jisoo and Other Female Celebrities [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), BLACKPINK (Band), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Just all kinds of fan service, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Swearing, possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalReasoning/pseuds/IllogicalReasoning
Summary: Just a thought experiment on the idea that Jisoo is shippable with other female celebrities. Credit to CaptainNinnin for writing one shots that inspired this idea.





	1. Introductory Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BlackPink is a real group of people being fictionalized. Any other celebrities mentioned are also real but fictionalized.

Kim Jisoo looks like she can be a girlfriend/wife to any celebrity, and since a lot of people, fans or not, like to ship her with any member of her group BlackPink, why not look outside the box?

Stories about her with legal age women (definitely want to make that clear). Whether her being in a movie universe, an alternative universe of this world, or even in a world where she is not even an idol but does something else. All scenarios have her meeting with a female celebrity and having a romantic relationship.

Plots will be worked on, though no promise of writing out smuts, for I fear of making people cringe, to say the least, after trying to write it out. Therefore, I refuse to even try, and if anyone wants to take a crack at it, go right ahead. These are just my ideas.


	2. When Chloe Met Jisoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo was not feeling well during the last weekend of Coachella. She let the rest of BlackPink go, not wanting to feel guilty for the others not seeing the rest of the performances at Coachella. While she tries to recover, she receives an unexpected visitor. One she has not seen much of since their friendship started almost 7 years ago, but lost contact when her friend became a TV actor in America while Jisoo was later a part of BlackPink. Jisoo cannot help but wonder, what is she doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of this is real. Chloe Bennet, BlackPink, and other famous people are real. This is entirely fictional. Speculatively fictional.
> 
> You can check Wikipedia about Chloe Bennet. You can believe it or not, but she was in a music video for Big Bang in I think 2012. By the way, Big Bang is from YG Entertainment, the same place BlackPink came from. Also, I think there was mention of Jisoo not appearing at Coachella's last couple of days of acts because she did not feel well, and there was at least a hint of her recovering from it while at the airport in LA.
> 
> Plus, I have no idea how big the management team is, though I'm assuming there are enough for each member in case they go out in anyway, and that there are bodyguards. In addition, I don't know how idol agencies operate in regards to trainees when they take the ones they think are worth training. Mainly, I don't know if trainees are allowed to go out of the building in terms of vacations, contact family, etc. If anyone can tell me, talk about it in the comments.
> 
> Also, I'm terrible at physical descriptions, so don't flame me, please.

**"Jisoo-yah" Korean language**

_Final Weekend of Coachella 2019, Saturday_

Jisoo was laying in the hotel room bed she shared with Jennie (just go with it, as I'm assuming they are assigned hotel rooms or roommates because of management). She was feeling sick, most likely a very bad case of the cold, or worse a fever. The girls were worried about her, but Jisoo just told them 'I'm Jisoo, I'm Ok', and to go to Coachella without her. A small management team of four was in the living room of the hotel room to make sure there is a quick response if something happened to Jisoo, while a pair of bodyguards were outside the room, on a rotating basis. She had a surgical mask on, just in case.

Since it's evening, Jisoo checked her phone, when really she shouldn't because she was not feeling well. Jisoo looked up her Instagram and Twitter accounts, seeing her bandmates having the time of their lives with famous celebs via pictures or videos. When she read the comments, it was basically saying 'Where's Jisoo?" "What happened to her?" "Is kicked out of the group?"

  
That last comment stung at her, though she was used to it by now. Jisoo was always considered by fans, including Blinks, as overlooked or being overlooked. Sure, she put in the effort to get better on stage to hold her own with a dancer like Lisa, a vocalist like Rose, or a stage presence like Jennie. Still, it didn't hurt any less when people just ignore her during public events, cheering for the others. Though one time a fan wanted to take a picture with Lisa when she actually won a photoshoot with Rose, but still, it really doesn't help the band when one gets more attention than the others, good or bad. Especially the bad, considering Jennie's lazy scandal amongst all the other hate she got, and that was not even mentioning the outing of her relationship with Kai Jongin.

Speaking of scandal, yeah, Jisoo thought, being at Coachella in the United States basically served as reminder of BlackPink getting away from the Burning Sun nightmare that YG has been caught up in. Not to mention their boss being caught up in a tax evasion case. (Talk about a nightmare for the guy, though to be fair, he definitely had it coming since he not only is terrible with giving his artists comebacks, but has also been at least accused of being shady himself.)

But getting back on topic, Jisoo couldn't help but wonder if she would have been better off going into acting. And if not anything with entertainment, going on to live a normal life as a teacher, a doctor, or anything else that did not have to do with either getting a comeback soon enough, or worse, being a group that disbanded before it even got started. It certainly would be less stressful without people going stalker crazy showing up at idols' dorms or their relatives' homes. _That_ was definitely something no one wants. But now, she cannot understand what else she can do to get the fans on her side. Don't get her wrong, she is glad to be part of this group of women who have come far from their trainee days. Yet, it seems like Jisoo is unable to do anything unless she is called on be like Thanos to wipe out the haters attacking Lisa (it's really screwed up that anyone attacks Lisa for being Thai, or any foreign-born idol for that matter). She always gets accused of cheating on someone because of some fans' delusional idea that she is in a relationship with one of her members or another idol.

 _'Yuck!'_ Jisoo thought, _'I'm basically being written as part of an incestuous relationship with my sisters. Plus, people really like to hook idols together when there really isn't much of a chance to meet any other idols a lot considering our schedules, even on hiatus.'_

In truth, though, Jisoo would probably think that in an alternate universe, without them being idols, without any judgments of sexuality, or without any judgments whatsoever, she could have been in a relationship with one of her bandmates. Though, polyamorous is kind of pushing it. It's really amazing that fans seems to put in more effort to give Jisoo more to do in their fan fiction. It both amused and terrified Jisoo. I mean, she does not care if anyone is intersex or LGBTQ+, but some of the sex scenes people write out on any fanfic website is just, like, what??? Still, she would not forgive herself if she, allegedly, cheated on someone, as there has to be a reason why. It's even worse if it is after someone cheats on her, or she sees people close to her do that. People are human, but you cannot help but wonder what is the point of having a relationship if people in general just aren't able to stay committed.

_Jisoo went off topic again. >_< Come on, Jichu, don't let the 4D side start up right now._

Jisoo, though, cannot help but think what will happen after BlackPink does disband. Hopefully that will be much later, but when it does happen, what will she do? Will she stay in entertainment, and if so, will people accept her more? That's hard to say, but people always assume that because she is the 4D personality, 'fake maknae', no one takes her seriously. In fairness, that does help keep her girls from freaking out too much. It's always been her duty, as the unnie, to be basically the mother to the group, and care for them in private (not like that guys!) whenever they are upset, hurt, or just tired. In fact, Jisoo never cried except once when she was heard crying in her room at their dorm or another time when Jennie got some sort of ankle injury, which thankfully wasn't serious. Still, Jisoo never really did much to stand out besides those things listed, as she always took her role seriously, but she wonders if it is ever enough. Will it be enough to push her forward? To get her bandmates to go forward?  
  
_'It must be her cold. Or is it a fever?'_ Jisoo thought.

While Jisoo went back to her phone to play games, when really she shouldn't, she heard a knock on the hotel bedroom door. Jisoo couldn't help but think it odd. Were the girls back already? It's still rather early for them to come back so soon. She heard some muffled voices, but she really cannot make them out. Soon, the bedroom door opened and Jisoo looked up from her phone. She saw one of the managers halfway stand in the doorway.

" **Jisoo-yah** ", the manager said, **"There's someone here to see you. She said she wants to visit you after a long time. She said you know her."**  
  
Jisoo was confused. She thought who would want to see her, of all the members? Granted, she got to meet Will Smith, and other celebrities. (Don't kill me, I don't usually follow celebrity social media accounts, especially when it gets tiresome following other people). Immediately, Jisoo scooted up the bed and sat up on the pillows.

 **"** **Was?" Jisoo asked, "Who is it? Did she tell you who she was?"**

**"Ani", the manager replied, "Though she said you'd recognize the name. Chlo? Colbe? Chloe? Ah yes! Glow Stick. She mentioned that name-"**

Immediately, Jisoo sat up and stiffened, ignoring the rest of the manager's words. Chloe? That name for some reason didn't ring a bell, yet something about it struck a nerve. More like, a memory. One where she met a foreign Asian woman, with dark brown hair, a bit of a husky voice, spoke Mandarin Chinese well, yet American born. When she tried to introduce herself to Jisoo, obviously there would be difficulty to say English names. Jisoo, though, understood English, just not the grammar. And the attempt to say the person's name was-

 **"Glow Stick?"**  
  
Jisoo whispered the name, but then the manager's voice called out to her. **"Jisoo-yah, are you alright? Do you want her to wait later or-"**

 **"Ani!" Jisoo shouted, "Please, send her in."**  
  
With a nod, the manager turned back to the living room, giving some sign the person could come into the bedroom. The manager opened the door and stood to the side, and what walked in was a sight for Jisoo to behold. The woman, though not very tall, was about the same height as either Rose or Lisa. She had a dark brown complexion, a body with curves in the right places yet built to look like an athlete. She wore a pair of denim pants, a pair of Converse sneakers, and wore a white blouse that was over a dark green tank top. She had light brown hair with blonde highlights. Most importantly, her face was round yet slim, with a small button nose. She had Asian features, but also showed that she is also Caucasian. For Jisoo, though, it was the color of her eyes. It was a hazel brown, one that just seemed to stick with her. The same ones that got Jisoo's attention when she was just walking the streets of Seoul, stupidly alone, being harassed by some unsavory people, and bumped into a woman who was obviously lost in a foreign country. The same woman who helped Jisoo get out of a potentially dangerous situation. The name 'Glow Stick' came about because Jisoo had trouble pronouncing her real name, and that she seemingly glowed under the streets neon lights. 

While Jisoo stared, the woman gave a tight smile with her thin, yet somehow full, lips. It curved upwards more when she spoke.

"I was wondering when you were getting to call me," the woman said, "Though, I guess that's the problem when you work for an agency that basically micromanages everything, including your phones. Luckily, I was able to pull in a favor from my bosses to get a hold of where you were. If nothing else, I would think you calling me 'Glow Stick' would make sense."

Jisoo was shaken out of her stupor, mouth dropped in surprise and awe (behind the mask). The woman chuckled at Jisoo's staring, saying 'Take a picture, it will last longer'. Immediately, Jisoo closed her mouth, pulled down her mask, and looked at the manager.

 **"Thank you," Jisoo said, "You may go now. Just stay outside but close enough."**  
  
The manager was confused how the two women know each other, but he let it slide. Besides, his bosses said the woman in question was, though not a huge star worldwide, worked for a major American company as one of its actresses. Bowing to both women, the manager walked out and closed the bedroom door. After the click of the door, Jisoo and the woman stared at each other. For a moment or two, it was silent, until the woman spoke.

"Glad you remember me as Glow Stick", the woman teasingly said, "Haven't been called that in like forever."

Jisoo just sat there stunned, and the woman was also silent, taking in Jisoo's shock as memories flooded back to them.

For Jisoo, a night where she was going through a difficult time during her trainee days, and made a lifelong friend, at least that's what she hoped. A friend who gave her the hope and courage to keep fighting for her dreams of being an idol, even knowing all the pitfalls and troubles that go with it. This was when Jisoo was still just a teenager moving closer to adulthood. Even after the woman, 'Glow Stick', was done filming for her company, Jisoo tried to keep in contact with her, but of course, idol agencies don't really let their trainees to go out anywhere. It wasn't until she saw her in a scene on a Marvel show they once saw an episode of did she feel excited, to the confusion of her bandmates. Embarrassed, Jisoo just said that she wished she wore the leather suit the women agents wore cause they looked cool. Immediately, the members started teasing her about her having a leather fetish. Lisa was particularly ruthless, wondering if Jisoo had a mommy kink considering the older women looked, in her words, 'pretty cool'. Jisoo responded by just smacking her with a pillow. Jennie and Rose, though, surprisingly were worse, both making kissy sounds with each other and Jisoo, thinking that Jisoo has crush, asking when the wedding will be since now they got confirmation about Jisoo. Though they didn't really care about that, the younger members were starting to wonder if they should plan Jisoo's wedding to her crush. Jisoo was so red, she screamed and chased the laughing girls all over the dorm with a pillow. It was futile, though, as the girls basically surrounded Jisoo after she tried to chase down Rose, and they all grabbed her and threw her on her bed, laughing and making wedding bells sounds, mommy and daddy jokes, and tickling her. Jisoo was crying out of laughter, the show forgotten, and a mess to clean up. Still, their schedules would not align with the airing of the show, and Jisoo would try to sneak in an episode or two, even reading summaries of already aired episodes just to catch up. She never thought she would see her again, not when Jisoo was in New York City with Rose and Lisa late in 2018, or with the whole group when they made a week of appearances at American shows in LA or New York, and announcing the group's US tour. She certainly didn't expect to see her again in her hotel room, totally sick.

For 'Glow Stick', it was a chance encounter that made her feel protective towards the now young woman, being a big sister when she was the only girl in her family. More importantly, someone who, even after filming a K-Pop video for Jisoo's company, tried to stay in touch with her, yet could not due to distance and busy lives. She tried to keep up with the K-Pop world, even without being a fan, just to see if Jisoo made it. 'Glow Stick' even looked up South Korean entertainment website, to the confusion of friends, casemates, and family, but she was happy whenever she saw Jisoo in commercial films or tv shows. It was only by chance when her father, an investment banker, invited her to meet a South Korean businessman and his wife for lunch in Chicago during the summer of 2017. It was mainly for business as her dad helped the couple discuss investments, except when her dad mentioned her name, the wife asked if she was 'Glow Stick' their daughter mentioned once during a family gathering, a woman who helped her with a situation. Stunned, the woman asked who was the wife talking about. When they mentioned Jisoo, the woman gasped in shock. Her dad was confused, as was the client, but when she mentioned she is an actress and was in a K-Pop video, the woman laughed in delight, 'Glow Stick' was definitely confused. When the couple mentioned that their daughter is Kim Jisoo, 'Glow Stick' did not want to raise her hopes up, because Kim is a common family name in Korean society. They told her that they didn't get to thank 'Glow Stick' for helping their daughter when she was accidentally separated from her trainee group, and how Jisoo talked about her so much that she was sad that they couldn't keep in touch due to idol agency rules. Shocked, 'Glow Stick' rambled questions about Jisoo's well-being, amongst other things. Immediately, the husband calmed her by holding her hands, telling her that Jisoo was now part of an idol group, called BlackPink. 'Glow Stick's' dad was definitely stunned, not expecting the meeting to go like this. Jisoo's dad then let his wife handle discussions with 'Glow Stick' about Jisoo's life up to that point in time while he talked about investments with 'Glow Stick's dad. Glow was so happy to know that Jisoo was doing well, even with the lack of promotions, and the mother wished they could have gotten the chance to meet her. They exchanged numbers, and Glow immediately looked up Youtube as she got to her room, hoping to see what her band's music videos looked like. While Glow definitely enjoyed the songs, a lot of times she wondered who the hell the stylists were, not just for Jisoo in "Boombyah" and "Whistle", but for all the members. Setting that aside, the woman was beyond ecstatic to see Jisoo make it. She just didn't know how to reach out her. Plus, Jisoo's parents understood that it would be difficult for Glow to reach to her, since idols have hectic schedules that are difficult to even try to set. Still, the parents promised to let Glow know when there was the chance. It was just an issue of right place, right time.

  
That time, apparently was now. Glow just got back to LA a couple days ago, and just happened to catch an airing of BlackPink on James Corden's late night show. Proud to see Jisoo perform, but even prouder for her 'I'm Not Scary' moment during a game of Flinch, where she certainly proved she was not scary when Corden launched the fruit from the air cannon, while Jennie freaked even when not behind the plexiglass, Rose having been at least frightened when the fruit hit it, and Lisa just flinched only to show what looked like to Glow a resting bitch face. Still, she knew that they were at Coachella, performing on Day 1, and then on Friday. Glow managed to get her bosses at Marvel to pull some strings with YG to meet with the band, even though that was probably not necessary since the company could use all the good press it could get. At that, Glow was furious, especially when she was around the guy that started it all.

Getting back on point, when Glow met with the BlackPink members who were present at Coachella, albeit in the most private setting they could find, they were shocked when they found out who she was. When Jisoo's absence was mentioned, Glow asked if she could see her. At that, the members immediately thought of the night they teased Jisoo about her supposed crush, though not realizing she was cheering for Glow. She was amused at first, but she found out Jisoo was not at the concert because she was sick. When Rose asked why she wanted to see Jisoo, Glow just said that she just wanted to meet her. Unconvinced, the girls interrogated her, which seemed funny at first since there were three women, and usually it's two people, with a good cop/bad cop routine. Strangely enough, Rose was the bad cop while Lisa was the good cop. Don't ask Glow how that worked, especially when Jennie was the neutral party. When they found out how Glow knew Jisoo, they were stunned, but then it became rage. Confused, Glow asked the reason for it, until they basically shouted that Jisoo knew a celebrity. Reminding them to keep it down, Glow suggested that Jisoo didn't know she would try to meet her because it's been a long time since they met. At that, Blackpink's members immediately turned their attention on her, questioning Glow's intentions. At that, Glow immediately, with eyes wide, said that she was not trying to do anything to Jisoo when they first met, knowing she was 17 and Glow as a few years older. Plus, idol agencies recruit teenagers to develop into idols, and not like Glow was going to try to date someone who has a dating imposed on him or her, let alone risk dating someone who is underaged, even if the person looks older. Glow was definitely not going to risk that anywhere. Convinced, the women told Glow what hotel they were staying at, and with the promise (or, shall we say, threat?) of torturing Glow if she makes Jisoo cry, Glow was able to get her management team to take her to the hotel they were booked at.

  
Which leads to now. For when they were pondering on those memories, Glow walked to the left side of Jisoo's bed, pulled a chair, and sat down. At that, Jisoo snapped out of it, and before Glow could say a word, Jisoo slapped her. Or, more accurately, Glow's right shoulder. Letting out a yelp, Glow playfully rubbed her arm.  
  
"Ooowww," Glow moaned, "That hurt."  
  
Pouting, Jisoo folded her arms. "What you got not calling me."  
  
Even with Jisoo's struggle with speaking a grammatically correct English sentence, Glow just smiled at her. With that, Jisoo immediately stopped pouting, and launched herself at Glow. Well, tried to, as she stretched out her arms in a leaping attempt, she landed flat on her face. On the bed. Not even reaching Glow, as Jisoo was on the other side of a king sized bed. Glow couldn't help but laugh, while Jisoo groaned out of frustration, still feeling woozy. Glow gently lifted Jisoo up, pulled some pillows to prop her up, and set her on it to sit. As Jisoo regained herself after being propped up, she saw Glow. With teary eyes, this time, Jisoo successfully hugged her since she was close enough. A short moment later, Glow hugged Jisoo back, with the latter tightening her hold. Both stayed that way for several seconds, with Jisoo breaking the silence.  
  
"I missed you," Jisoo said, "Chloe Bennet."  
  
At that, Glow smiled at Jisoo's English. "At least you are making improvements speaking the language. And you got my name right."  
  
Glow, real name Chloe Bennet, then looked at Jisoo, who is still a bit flushed. Chloe put her right hand on Jisoo's forehead, and her entire face. Noticing how warm Jisoo was, she had Jisoo lay down on the bed. After doing so, Chloe sat in the chair. Another moment of silence, Chloe broke it.

  
"We've got a lot to catch up on," Chloe said, to which Jisoo nodded.

  
"So," Chloe said while folding her hands and bending her elbows on the bed, "How have you been?"

At that, Jisoo smiled, and said "I'm Jisoo, I'm Ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random throwaway idea. Do not take it seriously.


	3. From Bully to Wonder Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A What If-? Scenario: Gal Gadot at one time visited South Korea for summer vacation with her family, and while seeing the city of Seoul, she comes across a young girl causing trouble for kids and adults. It was so shockingly bad that the girl beat up a couple kids, and Gal, despite being a foreigner, grabbed the girl to stop it. When the parents were called in, the girl's parents were shocked and horrified, not knowing why she was bullying so much. In fact, it has been that way for a few months. Gal, however, asked why, and no one knew. The next day, she sees her again, because of business Gal's father has. The family asked Gal to babysit her while the girls' fathers discussed things, which she declined at first, due to the language barrier, but an associate of Gal's father offered to translate. Agreeing to it, Gal at first has trouble getting through, yet somehow, someway, over the course of a few days, Gal managed to connect with the little girl, knowing why she was being a bully, and setting the course for her, and to an extent Gal, to be more than they thought possible on the way to deep friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is real. It is all speculative real-life fiction. BlackPink, Gal Gadot, and any other recognizable names are all real people and this is just fictional representation.
> 
> Forgive me for not knowing the names of actual talk shows in South Korea. Mainly due to laziness, but the fact that there seems to be so many. Also, some swearing is likely. Also, I apologize for making broken English for Jisoo whenever she talks, as it has been said on Youtube comments that she has mainly trouble saying English sentences in terms of grammar and things like that.

_Late Summer 2019_

_E! News Breaking: BlackPink's Eldest Member, Kim Jisoo, Admits During 'Jimmy Kimmel Live!' Interview that She was a Bully During Childhood. Said Gal Gadot Turned Her Away from It_ _._

_Gal Gadot confirmed past association with K-Pop Idol._

_MBC Entertainment: K-Pop World Shocked at Kim Jisoo's Bullying Admission. Jisoo's Bandmates Surprised; Family Confirmed She was a Bully for a Period of Time, Said Someone Managed to Turn Her Around Soon Enough. Interview was Recorded and will air Saturday morning, Seoul Time._

_"Flashback"_

BlackPink was doing an interview for Jimmy Kimmel's show after they performed 'Don't Know What To Do' on an outdoor stage. The crowd loved it, but now they get to hear the girls talk with the host. After the obligatory individual introductions, Jimmy Kimmel first asked Rose, then Jennie, and then Lisa about what they have enjoyed the most so far during their first US tour. Obviously things like their growing fandom, and the chance to meet celebrities, or even collaborate with famous singers. It was when Kimmel got to Jisoo did things take an interesting turn.

"So Jisoo," Jimmy asked, "There was an interesting picture posted on your Instagram earlier today."  
  
At that, the big screen showed pictures of Jisoo sitting at a cafe with a man and a woman, along with their kids, all smiling and laughing. The captions basically included the words 'meeting Wonder Woman and her lucky guy', '#LoveyouGG'. The crowd cheered, and the rest of the band enjoyed laughing at Jisoo's cutely shy reaction. The caption that got people's attention, though, was a single picture of Jisoo and Gal hugging each other like they were friends forever, with the caption saying 'So glad 2 see you again, my dear Soo'. There was even video of them talking for a long time, as if they were really knew each other instead of meeting for the first time. After the cheers lowered in volume, Kimmel then went to ask them questions.

"I mean," Kimmel said, "It's got to be exciting to meet Wonder Woman."  
  
"No really," Jisoo shy said. The crowd stated booing a bit, but there were mainly laughs, thinking she was just shy.

"I mean", Kimmel picked up, "It's got to be a bit nerve wracking to meet Wonder Woman, though you seemed to have met her once before today since you have arrived in LA for a second time."  
  
At that, Jisoo slightly smiled at it. "Actually," Jisoo said, "Once. Years ago."  
  
At that, everyone was silent, even Jisoo's bandmates. Lisa definitely had an 'oh' face that was more like a gaping fish. Then someone in the crowd started 'whooping' and the rest of the crowd picked up. Kimmel tried to restore order, although he was excited too. When it all did settle, Kimmel continued.

"Wait, wait, when?!? I mean, those pictures were no more than a day old. And you probably did not get to meet her until yesterday, at the earliest. I mean, how did you guys know each other?"  
  
Jisoo again cutely smiled, and quickly looked down a bit, covering a solemn look. It was not picked up by the audience, but the host and BlackPink did notice. Particularly Jennie, who is arguably the closest friend to Jisoo.

_'What is going on?' Jennie thought, 'I never, ever saw Jisoo have even a sad look. Maybe only once.'_

Rose and Lisa were also confused, as their oldest 'sister' was definitely not her usual self. All the members, though, thought that Jisoo was joking and putting on a great acting job. When Kimmel asked if she was alright, Jisoo dropped a stunner to the earlier question.

"Stopped me bullying."

At that, the audience was stunned into silence, with a few gasps. Even Jisoo stans were admittedly shocked. The host was definitely surprised to hear Jisoo admit that, but no one was more surprised than her bandmates. All were basically thinking the same thing.  
  
_"What the-?!?! Jichu!!?? You were a bully?!" "Jisoo-yah!? Are you shitting me?!?! This is NOT funny if your just acting!" "Jisoo-nie??! Impossible! You're such a caring mom to us!"_

  
The audience then started raising their voices, expressing their disbelief. Jimmy was able to get the audience back together, but asked the next questions, albeit shakily.

"Jisoo," Kimmel said, "You're not lying are you?"  
  
"Nay," Jisoo said shaking her head, "She helped me when she in South Korea."  
  
"But how?" Kimmel asked, "And when?"

At that question, Jisoo started to reminisce, to a time when she was arguably at her lowest point, at least as a child. For some reason, she just started to act in a horrible manner towards her peers in grade school for those months of that year. At first she hid it from her parents, but then it got to a point to where even her parents found out, and her whole family and relatives were shocked and ashamed that she would even act horribly towards even to her own family. They did not know what was making her act that way, afraid something horrible happened that they did not know about. After meeting with counselors, it thankfully turned out to not be the case. Even so, no one knew why she acted that way. She just did and it was not likely to be a phase if she did so for a while. It was not until summer of that year did things finally turn. Thanks to the appearance of a true fighting goddess. With renewed determination, albeit with solemn eyes, Jisoo looked up again and spoke.  
  
"It all started..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, just a random throwaway idea.


	4. Falling for Quake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the lives of Kim Jisoo and Daisy Johnson, aka Quake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: BlackPink is a real group of people. Don't take this story too seriously. Also, Agents of SHIELD is a show from Marvel Studios.
> 
> AU where BlackPink does not exist in the Marvel Universe.

Daisy Johnson, aka Quake, formerly Skye, was getting medical treatment after having dealt with a particularly violent encounter with an Inhuman who has telekinetic powers and the anti-Inhuman group, WatchDogs. Bullets, explosions, and a whole host of other things. Daisy was thinking all's well.

"Yah!" a woman voice shouted, "Daisy Johnson!!!! Where are you!??!"  
  
Suddenly, Daisy felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Even the doctor knew who that was, and when Daisy turned to look at doctor with pleading eyes, he just shook his head no.

"You're on your own," the doctor said upon finishing the bandages.

Footsteps were heard, getting closer to the med bay. Daisy, in a vain attempt, tried to hide, but the doors opened.

"There you are!!" the voice shouted, "How dare you try to hide from me!?"  
  
Diasy cringed upon hearing that husky voice shouting at her. 'How the hell does she know I was trying to hide? Does she have x-ray vision or is she telepathic?'

"And the last time you tried to hide from me," the voice continued, "You were hiding in the medical supply closet, and that was the last place you were hiding in the med bay."  
  
Daisy smiled a bit, remembering how the last time she was found by this woman. Fun times, except not now. She slowly turned to the woman, but what she saw made her drop her smile.

The woman, Korean descent, a few inches shorter than Daisy, had her arms wrapped around herself in an angry manner. The woman also had her heart shaped lips set into a very thin line. The woman wore a suit, but while she did wear heels, she was tapping her left foot rather impatiently. The woman's brown eyes were lit in fury and her long black hair was tied up into a bun, but now it is a bit loose.

Daisy knew. She was in trouble.  
  
"Uuuugggghhhh," Daisy let out, "Hi, Jisoo?"  
  
At that, it was silent. The poor doctor tired to stand still, but he knew he was struggling between wanting to hide somewhere or just watch the massacre occur. He knew that everyone in SHIELD knew that Jisoo is not a woman to be trifled with, superpowers or none.

"Hi?" Jisoo said in a low voice.

'Uh oh', both Daisy and the doctor thought. That's not a good-

"HI!?!?!?" Jisoo raised her voice and it continued, "HI!?!? HI!?!? THAT'S ALL YOU GOT TO SAY AFTER NEARLY GETTING YOURSELF PANCAKED!??!? HI!?!?! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!??! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO GET YOURSELF KILLED BEFORE I GIVE YOU A CHILD??!!? DON'T YOU WANT TO SEE ME CARRYING YOUR BABY AND BRINGING IT INTO OUR LIVES WITH YOU STILL ALIVE!?!"  
  
Daisy knew she was dead. She and Jisoo talked about having a family, and Jisoo was willing to carry it using Daisy's eggs. Daisy couldn't help but feel happy that Jisoo was willing to do that, even though Jisoo knew that there is no idea on knowing how Jisoo's human physiology would handle having Daisy's eggs inside her and be impregnated. FitzSimmons found there would be no danger for Jisoo. Though, the danger is more for Daisy at this moment.

While that was happening, the doctor quickly ran out, and if Jisoo knew about the sliding doors opening and closing, she didn't care. She was eyeing Daisy with a vengeful glare. Daisy knew, that normally an angry or jealous Jisoo is hot, but a woman who is three months pregnant? That is a toss up.

"B-B-Babe," Daisy said.

"Don't 'Babe' me!?" Jisoo said, "I had to find out from Director Mack and Fitz that you were injured! All because no one wanted to tell me anything! AND-"  
  
Jisoo walked towards Daisy with slow, even steps after each word she said. Poor Daisy was literally quaking in her boots as she tried to back away from an angry, pregnant Jisoo.

"W-Well," Daisy stuttered but she felt her back hit the wall.

"Well?" Jisoo said as she stood in front of a trapped Daisy.

Of all the things that Daisy could be scared of, an angry wife is _not_ something she would ever claim to bravely face. Oh no. There's no lying about that.

"K-K-Kim Jisoo," Daisy said, "I love you?"  
  
Jisoo kept a blank look on her face. Daisy didn't know whether or not Jisoo will tell her she is leaving her or not. Hell, even when Jisoo knew of the dangers of Daisy's work, she always wanted to take care of the older woman. Not even when Daisy was scared that Jisoo would cheat on her with another woman because of a criminal's mental control, or when Jisoo thought she saw Daisy was actually cheating on her with a woman when not even undercover, they both overcame those obstacles and proved that their love was for each other. Neither one would even willingly think of cheating on the other, unintentionally or not.

Daisy knew Jisoo wouldn't willingly cheat on her because of an Inhuman's attempt to get to Daisy by hurting Jisoo, though it was hard to figure out because of memory gaps in Jisoo's brain. That's why Jisoo felt so guilty that she let someone control her mind, but everyone told her that it wasn't her fault but she kept blaming herself. Even Daisy didn't blame her as it was a way to get to her, hurting the one she loved most, and it showed when Jisoo fought off the crook's telepathy to order her to torture Daisy to death. Jisoo broke out of it, but she was so distraught that she thought Daisy would be out of her life, but Daisy showed Jisoo that she does love her, and knows they can trust each other, and that it wasn't Jisoo's fault. Though, before that situation, Jisoo thought she actually caught Daisy cheating on her with a woman when she saw them kissing. Even Daisy's teammates were horrified at the thought of Daisy cheating on Jisoo after their attempts to be together were hindered by their jobs and outside forces. Jisoo was so angry at the thought of Daisy playing her like that, but when Jisoo found out from Daisy that she was not cheating on her because that woman is a corporate thief, and when Daisy saved her from that woman's attacks, Jisoo apologized so much for it. Daisy was just glad Jisoo understood, and her teammates were relieved to see the usual silly woman. And Jisoo wanted to so much make up for it, but Daisy didn't care as she's glad that Jisoo knows Daisy isn't one to play with her like that.

Unfortunately for everyone, Daisy and Jisoo did more than play that night. Poor Coulson had to hear on repeat the two women's moans.

Back to the present, Jisoo just suddenly cried her eyes out. Jisoo just hugged her like her life depended on it and Daisy just gingerly held her, in spite of their awkward positions. Jisoo is a financial worker, and Daisy saved her from a man who tried to again assault her after getting off with a light sentence when he tried to beat her to death because she came out as lesbian to friends. Jisoo always knew she was into women, she just never dated because South Korea does not have a great track record of LGTBQI+ rights. Daisy stopped the man and got him put into prison for longer due to his own criminal activities. Jisoo's cousin, Yeonwoo, was jealous that Jisoo began to date Daisy not long after that, but worried how they'll both handle it. Jisoo's friends were also concerned but were glad she is safe.

Jisoo and Daisy were now married and everyone at SHIELD was happy. Well, almost happy if not for the attempt on their lives by a super villain with powers.

Daisy kept giving soothing sounds. "Hey, hey, hey, I'm ok. Don't worry. I always promise to come back to you. Don't ever doubt it."  
  
"I-I-I don't," Jisoo said through cries, "I just worry that you won't be able to hold our child."  
  
Daisy knew that was something Jisoo feared, but both know how much they want to create a better world for their family. Daisy tilted Jisoo's head up, wiped away her tears with her shirt, and for good measure, somehow having a tissue for her to clean her nose. Daisy then kissed Jisoo with full passion, and the latter returned it in full.

Suddenly, a jolt hit Daisy's abs. Daisy groaned a bit, and Jisoo suddenly fretted.

"Oh my god," Jisoo said, "Are you-"  
  
"I'm fine," Daisy said, "Just sore. And our little sneak wanted attention."  
  
Jisoo smiled and put one hand on her stomach while the other grabbed Daisy's hand. She put it onto her belly, being five months pregnant. The baby kicked again, and Daisy couldn't help but be happy. Jisoo was also smiling, and leaned in.  
  
"Want to show _me_ ," Jisoo whispered, "how much attention you can give?"  
  
Daisy knew she was in trouble. Daisy can heal quickly from wounds like today. One positive thing about Jisoo being pregnant, her hormones go into overdrive. And Daisy was definitely holding in pent up frustration.  
  
"Oh," Daisy said grabbing Jisoo by the waist, who yelped, "You don't have to ask."  
  
Jisoo let out a smirk but it was swallowed up by Daisy's mouth, kissing her with desire. The two were definitely going to make a mess in the med bay.

As for the rest of SHIELD, well...

"Not again," Coulson groaned out, hearing the two women's moans during their sex session.

"Let them be, Phil," May said, "Let them be."  
  
The rest of Daisy's team just tried to ignore it, though Simmons and Yo-Yo couldn't help but laugh at how those two are just too perfect for each other. Even though the med bay's going to be messy. And it will be crazy again when Jisoo gives birth to their child. The team can only imagine what Daisy's child will be like, but then again, they never thought Jisoo and Daisy would even get together.

"20 bucks says the baby's a girl," Fitz said, "Another 20 says she's named Skye."  
  
"I'll take that bet," Yo-Yo said.  
  
Then again, the team wouldn't be having so much fun now, would they, when it comes to the married life of Daisy and Jisoo Kim Johnson.


	5. Jisoo's Opal Decision; Her Goddess Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While BlackPink were on tour in Rose's home country, Australia, Jisoo has a random encounter with a rather intriguing woman who could pass as a queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictionalized versions of real people.
> 
> Jessica Green is an actress that was on Netflix's 'Roman Empire' docuseries, and as Cleopatra. That got me going 'Whoa! Who's she?!' And saw on iMDb that she's from Tasmania, so that explains a bit the lame ass title.
> 
> Also, forgive my lack of understanding for emojis that refer to dirty words. Also, not a jewelry expert. Don't even have the money to care about jewelry. I have no idea how necklaces are made. Also no idea on fashion items.
> 
> Bold words are Korean.

BlackPink had just finished a successful concert tour in Sydney, Australia. Since Rose is from the area, and Jennie has been a bit aware of the city while in New Zealand, they were given a tour of the city. While doing so, Rose's family were also going to meet up with them. Rose's older sister has an infant daughter and the group were just all to excited to see the newcomer. Rose's parents are also coming, along with her brother-in-law. As the girl group was walking through the busy shops of the city, Jisoo and Jennie were with a few staffers as they looked through a jewelry store.

" **Jennie** **-yah,** " Jisoo said, **"I'm thinking of this necklace**."

Jisoo showed Jennie an opal necklace that was, um, uniquely shaped.

Jennie's eyes widened a bit, and she tried to hold in her laugh as she was showed the gem. Jisoo noticed Jennie having a funny look, and that made the older Korean have an annoyed look on her face.

" **Yah,** " Jisoo said, " **What are you laughing at?** "  
  
Jennie had a hand put over her mouth, as she was starting to chuckle louder. Jennie pointed at the gem and _tried_ to tell Jisoo.

"J-J-jisoo," Jennie managed to breath out, "Th-Th-That necklace. It's-, do you know, what it-, looks like?"  
  
Jennie had struggled to hold in and started to laugh even louder. Even the store workers were unable to keep in their laughs when they saw the necklace that Jisoo was interested in. Poor Jisoo had no idea what was going on.

"Y-Yah," Jisoo stammered, "What's wrong with this necklace?"

Oh, Jisoo. The fake maknae has showed up, and she didn't realize that the opal necklace was shaped like a certain body part. Jennie had trouble making sentences, and after a moment of her laughter dying down, Jennie barely kept a straight face.

"Ji-Jisoo," Jennie managed to breath out, "That necklace. Doesn't it remind you of something?"

Jisoo looked at the necklace. What was wrong with it?

" **It looks like a pair of camel humps,"** Jisoo replied, " **What's the problem with it? This opal has a nice bluish-green color."**

Oh, Jisoo, Jennie thought. You forgot how camel humps refer to a woman's tits.

Jennie couldn't tell Jisoo why, but she eyed the store clerks who knew exactly what the New Zealander meant. Though they did keep quiet to spare any more issues.

"Alright, alright," Jennie said, "Let's just meet up with Rose and Lisa. I just got a text saying they're done shopping at the fashion store and about to meet us here. I'm gonna stand at the entrance so they'll see us, ok?"  
  
Jisoo nodded, and Jennie walked to the front entrance, while the women's staff were watching both. As Jisoo went to pay for the necklace, someone spoke.

"You know," a light Aussie accent was heard, "You shouldn't get a necklace that makes people get the wrong idea."

Jisoo was startled, and turned to the source. Well, she first saw a woman's body in front of her, specifically a blue tank top that held up her nicely shaped breasts. Jisoo didn't see the person's face because this person is obviously taller than her. So Jisoo looked up, and what she saw literally took her breath away.

It was a woman, with full lips, a heart shaped face with nicely shaped cheek bones, big brown eyes and full, long black hair under a small straw hat. The woman looked at her with an inquisitive stare, and Jisoo felt naked. Well, she did see the woman's rather voluptuous upper body.

"Don't be shy," the woman said, "I don't mind being eyed by a woman. Especially one as cute as you."  
  
Jisoo was started out of her thoughts, blushing at being caught staring. Not that she could be blamed for that, because this woman also has a nicely shaped body, with a body that is perfectly proportioned, and toned legs showed off by a pair of brown shorts. Jisoo kept reading about fans calling her a goddess, but this woman is _literally_ a goddess.

"Oh," Jisoo said, "S-Sorry."

The woman had a slight frown on her face upon hearing Jisoo say that word.

"What are you apologizing for?" the woman asked, "It's not like you did anything to me, unless, of course, you want to offend me by getting that necklace?"

Jisoo looked at the necklace in her hands. That's the second time someone was giving off the impression that Jisoo's choice in jewelry is being questioned. What's wrong with it?

"Why?" Jisoo said in her attempt at speaking English, "What is wrong?"  
  
The woman realized something.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," the woman said, "But are you from Korea? South Korea, I mean?"  
  
Jisoo slowly nodded. The woman let out an embarrassed sigh.

"I'm sorry," the woman said, "That was actually rude of me. I was just surprised that you understood me when I first talked to you."  
  
Jisoo didn't find it a problem, since she had to learn to speak English.

"No big one," Jisoo said.

The woman was a bit taken aback when Jisoo said that, though she lightly smiled upon realizing what Jisoo meant.

"Glad to know," the woman said upon seeing Jisoo's confused look.

Then, the woman thought of something.

"You know," the woman said, "If you want a necklace, I don't think this particular opal's colors work for you."

Jisoo cocked her head to the side, wondering what she meant.

"If you don't mind," the woman said, "Let me show you something?"  
  
Jisoo slowly nodded, and the taller woman looked through the counter display, crouching down to look at the ground level products.. After a moment, the woman saw something that interested her. The woman stood up and had called for the store counter worker. After some whispering, the one woman said a quick 'yes, of course', and crouched behind the glass display. The woman pulled out a case that held a necklace that had sterling silver, and at the front that looked towards the two women, there was a beautiful, purple sapphire. It is shaped like a circle, a purple full moon, and put into a circular necklace clasp. Jisoo's eyes were drawn to it. She didn't see that at all. In fact, the sapphire looked almost like an amethyst, yet not as dark. This necklace has a beautiful shade of purple that is not too light, not too dark.

The counter worker laid out the case that held the necklace. The necklace's main star was reflected under the sunlight, and it gave off an eerie yet ethereal glow. Jisoo couldn't believe that she totally missed it. Unknown to Jisoo, the older woman smirked, as if it was a victory she had.

"I guess you didn't look at the bottom of the counter shelf," the woman said, "But _this_ is much better for you. Sure, it's not something you will wear on a daily basis, but certainly something you should have in your arsenal if you want your boyfriend to look at you, right?"  
  
Jisoo was shaken out of her staring, and the woman noticed. She was worried she thought she said something wrong.

"Oh," the woman said, "Did I implore too much?"  
  
Jisoo shook her head no. Jisoo eyed the management staff, who were also watching Jisoo, but they didn't see a problem. Jisoo then turned back to the woman, who had a confused look, and Jisoo leaned in closely. The woman had her head lowered to be on the same level as Jisoo as the Korean leaned in to her ear.

"No boyfriend," Jisoo whispered, "No interest. "

The woman pulled back and nodded, though she did not know if Jisoo meant she is not interested in guys at all or not looking for a boyfriend.

"I guess," the woman whispered back as she leaned on the counter and moved a bit towards Jisoo, "You only want to live life before settling down, huh?"  
  
Jisoo shook her head no. Jisoo quickly looked around, and turned back to the woman. Jisoo quickly leaned in as the woman lent her ear.

"Lesbian," Jisoo said, "I am."  
  
The woman's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting that at all, though she herself didn't have a problem with LGBTQI+ people. A small smile broke out as she pulled back, and Jisoo did too, though saw the woman's smile. Confused, Jisoo was about to ask.

"No big deal," the woman said, "You are what you are, who you are. Besides, no matter gender or orientation, everyone should try to look good with a piece of jewelry or hardware. Wanna try on this necklace?"  
  
Jisoo eyed the necklace, and motioned for trying it on. "Please?"

"Of course, miss," the clerk said. The clerk unclasped the simple necklace and held it up.

"Turn around, please?" the clerk asked.

Jisoo turned and pushed her leg hair to the right side. Unknown to her, the taller woman she was talking to was rather intrigued, if not attracted, by the Korean woman. Just a simple gesture like moving her hair, for some reason, stirred something within her.

Meanwhile, the female clerk quickly and smoothly put the clasp on for the necklace. Jisoo turned around and the clerk held up a mirror.

"You actually don't look bad at all," the clerk said, "In fact, the color is perfect for you."  
  
Jisoo saw the necklace in the mirror, and she felt as if she was stunned. The necklace did look beautiful on her. Simple, yet elegant. Especially with the purple color. Jisoo's eyes seemed to sparkle, and her lips parted a bit.

"Wow," Jisoo said.

The taller woman's entranced state was broken and saw the necklace on Jisoo. It did work perfectly for her.

"That's so much better," the taller woman said, "Better get it before someone else does."  
  
Jisoo immediately realized her situation. Yes, she has money on her, but she didn't plan on buying anything.

"S-S-Sorry," Jisoo said, "Not planning on buying."  
  
"What?" the taller woman said, "After all that? Why not?"  
  
Jisoo shyly put her head down.

"Not a shopper," Jisoo admitted.

The taller woman was dumbfounded. The Korean woman was not interested in buying anything because she's not a shopper? Strangest reason.  
  
"Come on," the taller woman said, "After all that, this necklace doesn't suit you? Who are you with? Let's ask them."  
  
Jisoo shook her head no. "I like it. Really."  
  
The taller woman seemed to be relieved. It would be a great shame if this Korean woman didn't purchase that necklace. She could see how much more beautiful this woman looked, even wearing a simple pair of jean shorts and a yellow shirt.

"How much?" Jisoo asked.

"800 Australian dollars, miss," the clerk said.

Jisoo checked her purse, but the taller woman stepped in.

"Let me," the taller woman said, "I picked it out, remember?"  
  
"But," Jisoo started.

"Jisoo unnie," Jennie called out, "Rose and Lisa are here. Ready to go?"  
  
Jisoo quickly turned to Jennie, who was with the maknae line standing by the entrance. **"Yah," Jisoo said, **"I'll be right there. I'm almost done.** "**

They looked at her in confusion, and also noticed the taller woman at the counter Jisoo was standing by. There was a flash of recognition across someone's eyes, but Jisoo quickly turned back before anyone could ask. But after Jisoo turned back, she saw the clerk give a receipt to the other woman.

"Here's your receipt," the clerk said.

Jisoo was confused, and saw that the taller woman signed it.

"Wha-?" Jisoo started but was interrupted.

"I said _I_ picked it out," the taller woman said as she stood up and handed the receipt to the clerk while looking at Jisoo, "I should pay for it. No need to repay me."

Jisoo was stunned but also worried.

"You can just go on a simple coffee date with me," the taller woman said, "That's plenty."

Jisoo's mouth was opened in shock. She was going to pay for the necklace yet this stranger did it for her? Well, she did pick it out for Jisoo, but still.

"Jisoo?" Rose then asked, "Are you ready to go? My family's waiting for us. And Jennie's too."  
  
Jisoo snapped out of her stupor. She turned to see her group standing by the front entrance. 

She was about to have it taken off until the clerk spoke.

"If you'd like, I can give you the box for it," the clerk offered. Jisoo quickly nodded and the clerk quickly went to the cabinet, opened it, and took out the box that would hold the necklace. Jisoo was handed the box and she took it. She then bowed to the taller woman and the clerk.

" **Thank you,"** Jisoo said.

" **No problem,"** the taller woman said.

Jisoo was stunned. She didn't expect this stranger to know Korean.

"Living in LA has its advantages," the woman said with a smile, "Plus, I have been around plenty of Korean artists. Picked up a bit of Korean greetings. Now, better go back to your friends, right? Maybe I'll see you around sooner than later?"  
  
Jisoo nodded in confirmation. "Thank you. Bye, bye."  
  
"Bye," the woman said while Jisoo quickly turned and walked outside. The management staff followed Jisoo, though confused by the interaction with the taller woman, who was just watching Jisoo with a bit of interest. After the group left, the woman turned to the clerk.

"How much for that opal?" the taller woman asked with a smirk.

The clerk was thrown off but recovered. "Oh, um, $550."  
  
The taller woman took out her card again and handed it to the clerk.

"I'd like to take it as a bit of a reminder," the taller woman said, "As something to find again. Specifically the person who got me paying attention to something else."

The clerk just nodded, while confused, and picked out the opal necklace that Jisoo nearly picked up. The clerk put the necklace into another box. After scanning it, she returned the card and had the receipt printed out. The taller woman signed it and kept the customer copy.

"You're really interested in that sheila, aren't miss?" the clerk asked.

The taller woman let out a wide smile, giving the answer. "Oh, you have no idea." And with that, she walked out of the store. Heading out for another engagement.

Meanwhile, Jisoo had been walking with her friends, but they all stopped when they got to a bench, and the other members noticed the purple sapphire necklace as she hurried out.

"Wha!?" Lisa exclaimed, " **Daebak!** What made you get this?"  
  
Jennie, and even Rose, also noticed with a hint of jealousy at the necklace. Lisa and Jisoo didn't notice because the former was focused on the gem, while the latter was a bit dazed by her encounter with the woman. The group were all 

" **This woman suggested it to me,"** Jisoo replied, **"Thought it'd look better on me than the opal."**

At that, Jennie let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh my god!" Jennie let out, "I'm _so_ glad you didn't pick that thing. It'd make you look horrible."  
  
Rose and Lisa looked at Jennie in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

Jennie motioned for Rose and Lisa to come in closer. Jennie whispered into their ears what Jisoo was going to get, and Rose and Lisa both were confused, then their eyes widened in horror. They looked at Jisoo, who had a confused look. The maknaes then just let out loud giggles, Lisa especially with her trademarked evil laugh.

"W-W-Wow, unnie," Lisa managed to let out, "you really have good taste, huh?"  
  
Rose had trouble keeping herself from laughing out loud in public, though she was failing.

"Jisoo," Rose said, "Do you have any idea what the shape of that necklace looked like?"  
  
Jisoo had an annoyed look on her face. "Camel humps? Why?"

At that, the women almost collapsed on themselves, letting out loud laughs. People who were walking past them noticed the three younger members laughing, wondering what made them laugh like that, but they all walked off, thinking tourists were not used to Australian weather.

The three members stopped laughing, while Jisoo looked annoyed.

"Come on," Rose said, "Jennie's parents and my family just got to the restaurant. Let's go."

"Yes," Lisa said while raising a fist, "Shrimp on the barbie!"

Lisa's attempt at sounding Australian elicited groans from Jennie and Rose. Jisoo, on the other hand, just kept thinking of the woman she met. She just couldn't stop thinking of the olive skin woman that just seemed to know what worked best for Jisoo. She couldn't stop thinking about her.

A half hour later, they met with Jennie and Rose's families at an outdoor restaurant, with an open roof. They all sat at a long table for the number of people there, though no one noticed the 13th chair that was next to Jisoo. They all greeted each other and BlackPink all cooed over Rose's niece. Alice was sitting on one side of the table, with her daughter in a high chair next to her. Rose sat next to her niece. Rose's brother-in-law sat next to Alice. Rose's dad was at the end of the table, with Rose's mom sitting on his right and next to Alice's husband. Jennie sat next to Rose while Jennie's parents sat across from them, but Jennie's dad was on the left of Rose's. Jennie's mom sat next to Jennie's dad, and Lisa was next to her. Jisoo sat next to Lisa, but the empty chair had no occupant.

The food and drinks were already ordered, and they all enjoyed the time together. It's rare for Jennie and Rose to meet their parents due to the distance. Finally, Jisoo's necklace was discussed.

"Jisoo," Alice said, "Where did you get that necklace? It's not something I would think you'd get, but it suits you."  
  
At that, Jisoo kind of shrunk in her seat. Lisa, however, did not let her off that easy.

"Yah," Lisa said, "She said a woman 'advised' her."  
  
Lisa did air quotes on the word advised, and that got peoples' interest. Everyone knew that Jisoo is the one member of the group that is lesbian, and they all at least accepted her.

"Ah," Jennie's mom exclaimed, "Was it Jennie? Or Rose?"  
  
It was a running joke amongst the Kims, Parks, and Manobans that Jisoo, acting like the mom or big sister, would somehow be married into one of the families. Though, everyone joked that since Jisoo and Jennie already had the same family name, Jisoo might marry off to Rose and/or Lisa to finish the 'Hugh Hefner' relationship. The women all thought it was a horrible joke from their parents. Besides, none of them, even if they were queer, couldn't imagine dating Jisoo, as it would take a special someone to understand the 4D personality Jisoo has, and the fact that she is someone who just always puts her attention on the younger members. 

" **Aniy,"** Jisoo replied, **"Someone who just happened to see me at the counter."**

"Oh," Jennie said while rolling her eyes, "that someone who is taller than Rose and Lisa, and wore a straw hat."

"Really?" Alice's husband asked, "And, pray tell, do you know who this woman is?"  
  
"Actually," Rose said, "I thought that woman looked familiar but I didn't get a good look at her. She did have long dark hair and olive colored skin."  
  
"Really?" Alice asked intrigued, "I wonder if we will recognize her."  
  
Jisoo shook her head. "Doubtful," Jisoo said.

Rose's mom then patted Jisoo's hand. " **We all know none of you girls have any idea about intimate relationships. It's just a shame that YG did not do what JYP and other agencies did, which is actually get you sex education. Otherwise, you'd be hearing about it from your parents."**

BlackPink just shivered in fear. Learning about a person's body is one thing. To hear about it from your parents? _That_ is a nightmare, just short of walking in on your parents doing the deed.

Suddenly, Alice let out a joyfull shout. "Jessica! Over here!"

At that, Alice's husband stood up. Alice mentioned to everyone that a relative of her husband's friend was meeting them and wanted to meet BlackPink. Suddenly, Jennie and Rose had their mouths dropped open when they saw the woman who appeared. They all thought the same thing.

'No way!' 'That can't be, right?'

"Jessica," Alice's husband said as he hugged her, "How are you doing, girl?"

The woman, Jessica, hugged back. "So glad to be back in Australia."

The two ended the hug, and Jessica saw Alice and their baby. "And Ms. Alice! And your new daughter!"  
  
Alice gave a side hug to Jessica because she was cleaning the baby, who gurgled at seeing the newcomer. Jessica was also greeted by Rose's parents, and at that, Lisa also had a shocked look. She turned to her older members, and they nodded in confirmation.

"And this is BlackPink?" Jessica asked, "My, my. All of you are pretty. And especially-"  
  
At that, Jisoo looked up from her chair, having a drink of iced tea. Only to see Jessica. A moment passed when it was all silent. Suddenly, Jisoo spitted out her tea onto Lisa and stood up.

"AAAHHH!" Lisa shouted, "Unnie! Really!?"  
  
Everyone else was surprised at Jason's reaction, not usually doing so in a crude way. On the other hand, Jisoo was staring in shock, not caring one bit about Lisa's shouts. She only thought of one thing. 'It can't be?'

The woman, Jessica, also stared at Jisoo, specifically the purple sapphire necklace she referred to her. Jisoo was staring at the tall goddess that wore a straw hat, had olive skin, full lips, and a body to die for. Jisoo cannot believe it. Nor could Jessica, who only gave a confident smirk.

"Well, well, well," Jessica said, "Fancy meeting you again. Didn't now you knew Alice."  
  
"You two," Alice said looking back and forth between the two, "Met before?"  
  
"Unnie," Rose said, "that's the woman we caught a glimpse of at the jewelry store Jisoo was at and got the necklace."  
  
Alice gasped. "Jessica Green. Are you really the woman?"

Rose gasped. "Wasn't she on that Australian TV show several years go?! She looks the same!"

The woman chuckled. "I actually just entered my 20's when that happened," she replied.  
  
Lisa's mind then clicked. Of course that's who she remembered seeing before. She saw her on Netflix's show about the Roman Empire.

"You're that actress who was Cleopatra!" Lisa said, "And I read you're on an American show."

"It's on the CW," Jessica said, "Though I heard how you guys have crazy schedules, so it's ok if you don't know what show it is. It's called 'Outpost' by the way."  
  
Jisoo, on the other hand, realized something. But before she could say anything, Jennie, unfortunately, beat her to it.

" _You_ are the woman who stopped Jisoo from getting that opal necklace?" Jennie asked, "If so, thank you so damn much! The shape of it was just, ugh!"  
  
Jessica, without looking, chuckled. Suddenly, she pulled out from her shirt a very familiar looking necklace. Outside of BlackPink and Jessica, no one knew what it meant. For everyone else, it was obvious. Jessica pulled out a necklace that had an opal that looked like two humps. Jisoo's eyes widened in shock.

"I can see that," Jessica said, "Yet, oddly fitting. I guess you don't really have to repay anything, huh, Jisoo?"  
  
Jisoo unconsciously put a hand over the sapphire necklace Jessica paid for. Jisoo's heart was racing like it was a marathon. Everyone just looked at them with a mix of confusion and interest. For Kim Jisoo and Jessica Green, well, it's getting a whole lot more interesting in the Land Down Under.


	6. Chloe Bennet's New Secretary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Jisoo gets the opportunity of the lifetime to earn more money for her family. Especially for her beloved sisters. She thinks she's getting a job as a secretary for Wang Industries. One problem. Jisoo works as basically the babysitter for the problem child, Chloe Bennet. At first, they don't seem to get along, as Jisoo finds her to be not so much over demanding, but a spoiled brat. Except, Jisoo gets quite the surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Fictional story that fictionalizes characteristics and behaviors of real life people like Kim Jisoo and Chloe Bennet.
> 
> An alternate universe this time. Need to actually look into universes where celebrities are not celebrities.

Seoul, South Korea

A petite, raven haired woman is waiting at the front desk of the office to the CEO of Wang Industries. It is a major biomedical company that has become one of, if not the, most important companies for making a profit while still going green and sustainable. This is the biggest opportunity for the high school graduate. How did she get this far?

" **Kim Jisoo?"** a light voice called out.

The woman, Jisoo, looked up. There is another petite woman, though older, standing next to her, and Jisoo stood up. She held out her hand, and the other woman shook it.

" **Good morning,"** Jisoo said, **"I hope I'm not late."**

 **"Not at all,"** the woman said, **"We're so glad to have you here. I believe you're gonna be a good addition to this company, which is expanding."**

Jisoo gave a quick 'thank you', though she felt embarrassed. Jisoo had to quit college almost immediately after she started because her parents died. Their mom died due to cancer, and their dad died due to an accidental drug overdose. If it was only Jisoo, while she would be lonely, at least she could try to look after herself. Problem, Jisoo has three other 'sisters'.

As Jisoo was being lead by the woman to the elevator, they got onto it and the woman pressed for the top floor. After a bit of small talk, and various stops, Jisoo thought of her loving sisters, the reasons for her being here.

One of them is her actual younger sister, Jennie. After their parents died, Jennie fell apart because she was always the 'favorite' child. Their parents were at best middle class, working as a store owner and EMT, respectively, though they always made an effort to be around their daughters. Jennie, though, became out of control, due to the fact the parents died just as she was finishing high school. When Jisoo dropped out of college, Jennie had to also work, and she worked as a waitress with Jisoo at a local cafe. Unfortunately, Jennie became self-destructive and was partying hard and sleeping with men and women. Jennie, however, ended up in an abusive relationship with a guy who was much older, and he raped her repeatedly. Thankfully, someone helped her and got the guy arrested and sent to prison for life since he also assaulted other women. Unfortunately, Jennie was pregnant when she was found after not being in contact with her sisters for several months. They all tried to help her, and now Jennie has a three year old daughter, Sarah. Jennie is working for a fashion store, and with Jisoo's help, taking part-time university courses. Friends of Jisoo and Jennie were incredible support, especially their families, but neither wanted to rely on them, even when they offered.

Jisoo has a cousin, Park Chaeyoung, also called Rose. She was the daughter of the sister of Jisoo's mom. Rose was a beautiful singer, but she also had to work after high school due to the deaths of their parents. Rose was adopted by Jisoo's parents after Rose's mom was left with nothing, no thanks to Rose's dad being an abusive bastard. He even hit Rose, and he finally got his comeuppance when he fought with the wrong guy, and he got his ass handed to him. Rose's dad, though, died after getting serious injuries during the fight. Rose's mom worked as the owner of a coffee shop, and Jisoo helped there at times. Jennie and Rose got along the most because they were both fashionable thinkers. And it was most helpful when Rose understood what she went Jennie went through. When Jisoo's parents died, Rose's mom did what she could but she was also financially limited.

The final 'sister', is Lalisa Manoban. Anyone could've mistaken her and Jisoo as actual sisters because of their silly personalities, though it's not showed as much by Jisoo due to the struggles they've been through. Lisa's parents were neighbors of Rose's mom, but then they died after gangs were shooting at each other, and they were victims of bad luck. Lisa was adopted by Rose's mom. Lisa was barely just a teenager when all of it happened, and Rose's mom adopted her after seeing how well she and Rose got along. Even so, it took her some time to open up. Lisa, however, was able to open up to Jisoo because Jisoo was always the class clown, and the two were always being silly together when Rose brought Lisa even before being adopted. The Thai was able to connect with Jisoo in that way, and the two were basically inseparable. Lisa works as a dance instructor at a local school to help provide money, but it was limited, and it supplements her income as an amateur photographer.

Jisoo was doing what she could to provide for them, as neither parent made much money, and they were hit hard financially. Jisoo's mom's store bankrupted due to the costs of the treatments, and Jisoo's dad became so depressed, he ended up taking the drugs he was supposed to use to save lives, and overdosed. Ironic, isn't it.

Jisoo did what she could for them, as much as herself. Jisoo, though, didn't have much luck with dating. She tried, but after what happened to Jennie, Jisoo swore to not let it happen to herself. Actually, it was in high school that Jisoo knew she was lesbian, and accepted it, knowing right then and there why she always felt more attracted to girls. She did, however, hide it from her parents, and even her sisters, because she didn't know what the reaction would be if she came out. She only found out that her sisters were accepting after her parents died, but didn't tell them. That affected Jisoo, but she didn't know if things would've been worse if they kicked her out for coming out to them as gay, with or without the drama. And Jisoo tried to date women, but they always dumped her for being emotionally unavailable. In fact, one even accused her of cheating on her when Jisoo was seen with Lisa one time, but Jisoo said she didn't. Unfortunately, the woman slapped her and said horrible things to her, including Jisoo's parents, and then walked out. That made Lisa mad when she heard it, and she started shouting at her, but Jisoo didn't let Lisa defend her, knowing that while Jisoo is loyal to the people she cares about, she is unable to truly show her emotions because she was closed off. From then on, Jisoo swore off dating.

The elevator bell dinged, and Jisoo was lead by the older woman out of the elevator. The two women approached a high desk, where an older man was standing. He looked up.

 **"Ah,"** the man said, **"Kim Jisoo, is it not?"**

 **"Yes,"** Jisoo said while bowing, **"You are correct. Hello, sir."**

 **"Hello,"** the man said, **"Ms. Bo is waiting for you. I will call for her now."**

Jisoo saw the man pick up the desk phone. He dialed for the office behind him. The man started talking to the person on the line. He nodded, said 'good-bye' and put the phone down.

 **"Ms. Bo will see you now,"** the man said.

The older woman let the man lead Jisoo to the office. He opened the door, and Jisoo was showed a marvelously built office. It was beautiful but not too gaudy. As she looked a bit, she then noticed a woman, nearing her 40's, sitting at the desk, and on the phone. The man signaled for Jisoo to approach the couches that were in the middle of the office. Jisoo thanked him and he left. Jisoo went to the couches, standing. She then saw the woman end the call, and she saw Jisoo. The young woman was not sure whether or not to do anything, so she bowed and said hello.

"Kim Jisoo?" the woman said as she stood up and approached her, "I'm Marilla Bo."

Jisoo saw a woman of Chinese descent, wearing a crisp suit and flats, approaching her. She had an intimidating aura, but a pleasant presence. Her short black hair did not bounce. The woman stopped in front of Jisoo as she offered her hand for a shake. Jisoo took it and bowed.

 **"** Hello, Ms. Bo **?"** Jisoo said with confusion. She noticed the woman smile a bit.

"Correct" the older woman said, "And I'm pleased to know you can understand and speak English since my Korean is basically non-existent."  
  
"Understandable," Jisoo said.

The older woman signaled for Jisoo to sit at the couch. After doing so, the woman got straight to the point.

"We aren't hiring you for our company," the woman started and continued when Jisoo looked stunned, "But we do want you for something more important that relates to the company. Knowing your resume and family history from your first interview, I have to say, it's a shame you didn't get to continue your dreams of being a nurse, yet you have been incredible considering all that's happened to you. That's why we think you're perfect for the person we need you to work for."

Jisoo was confused. She thought she was going to be a secretary for the CEO of the company's Korean branch.

"I know what you're thinking," Marilla said, "But you see, in order for the Korean branch, and basically the whole company, to thrive, we need someone who has the wherewithal and patience to handle our most..., how do I say it, problematic issue."

Jisoo took note of the woman's pause. She wondered what it could be.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard. Jisoo was startled a bit and turned to see the cause of it. What she saw took her breath away. A woman with an athlete's body, wearing what was a black tank top, (think Daisy Johnson/Quake) and pair of black pants. A pair of boots that complemented her clothing and neck length brunette hair bouncing around. The woman's strong jawline on her heart shaped face. The woman's brown eyes darted around the room until she spotted Jisoo and Marilla. The woman looked at Jisoo, who was staring at her with curiosity. The newcomer let out a small smirk.

"Eyes up on my face," the woman blurted out, "You'll get a much better response with that."  
  
Jisoo was shaken out of her thoughts, and blushed. She hoped her blush isn't as red, if not redder, than the lipstick on her heart shaped lips. Marilla, however, let out an exasperated sigh.

"Chloe," Marilla droned, "You're late."  
  
The woman, Chloe, looked at the older woman. Chloe saw she had an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh, come on, cuz," Chloe said as she walked to the center of the office and plopped onto the chair across from Marilla.

"You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago," Marilla said, "I can't believe my brother even tolerates you."  
  
"You know you looooovvveee me," Chloe said with a light tone "And Leonard is my favorite brother."  
  
"Remember," Marilla said, "He's the marketing guy, and I'm the biochemist. You're supposed to represent your family's business better for the world's sustainability efforts. The money made is not for your partying days. You're neither Bruce Wayne nor Tony Stark."  
  
"Pfft," Chloe let out while rolling her eyes, "Of course not. They're both dicks, literally and figuratively speaking. Besides-"  
  
"None of your escapades today," Marilla said while raising a hand, "We've already seen plenty of your antics in the tabloids. And Leonard's been having a heart attack over it. Thankfully, I only have to worry about making sure we make safe and reliable products. And I'm sure Leonard doesn't have to worry about babysitting you anymore as you have a new personal assistant."  
  
At that, Chloe and Jisoo's eyes widened in shock. Did they hear that right?

"Ah, hell no!" Chloe shouted in anger, "I don't need a fucking assistant! I can handle it all my own, thank you very much!"

Jisoo, on the other hand, was shocked for a different reason. This woman is their most problematic issue? How so?  
  
"As we've seen for the past couple of years," Marilla bluntly said, "You having different women every night. Different guys every night. Hell, having multiples of each one at the same place, on the same day. Seriously, Leonard will be more than happy to be relieved of being your personal assistant, and he can finally do his job in marketing."  
  
Marilla then looked at Jisoo while Chloe just pouted.

"I do apologize for Chloe's behavior," Marilla said. Chloe snorted but Marilla ignored it.

"As you can see," Marilla continued, "She is the person we need to get in line. In fact-"  
  
A knock was heard and Marilla looked up. The man from the front peaked his head inside.

"Apologies ma'am," the man said, "But your brother, Mr. Bo, is here."  
  
"Perfect timing," Marilla said, "Send him in."  
  
The man moved and opened the door, letting in a man who looked haggard. He had short black hair, and is also of Chinese descent. His gray suit looked wrinkled, and his tie askew. His feet pounded, even wearing the black dress shoes.

"I'm sorry," the man said, "But the marketing and product design teams just had an argument on how to go with our next commercial. It's a nightmare, and it would be better if someone didn't have another tabloid headline."  
  
The man looked at Chloe, who just looked at her nails with interest. Jisoo couldn't believe that the whole time she was watching, this woman is that troublesome. Before she could go further, the man turned to look at Jisoo.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," the man said and let out a hand for a shake, "Leonard Bo. Communications Director. Also current pain in the ass for Chloe Bennet."  
  
Jisoo shook the man's head, but was confused over the woman's name.

"Bennet?" Jisoo asked. Before the man could explain, Chloe interrupted.

"My family name," Chloe said, "Though, for you, pretty-"  
  
"Chloe," the man exclaimed startling everyone, "Don't get us in trouble with HR on the first day."  
  
"She ain't taking it anyway," Chloe said, "No one can handle-"

"As you can see," Leonard said looking at Jisoo, "We did think of hiring you as a secretary, however, reading on your background, your ability to handle difficult customers, and bosses, you're exactly who we need."

"Just to quick bring up," Marilla interrupted, "Chloe Bennet is the founder's daughter. Mr. Wang does _not_ , I repeat, _not_ , want another tabloid headline to show up again. Chloe is expected to be the new CEO of the company, but she has been rather troublesome."

Chloe rolled her eyes upon hearing Marilla's comment.

"Not like I want to be the CEO," Chloe dramatically whined, "I want to be a DJ."

Jisoo just quirked her eyebrow. That's quite an interesting passion.

"You're clubbing too much," Marilla said, "And your father already has made it clear that you are to get yourself together, or no more inheritance."  
  
Chloe groaned in frustration. She knew she has no chance of winning this argument when it comes to her inheritance. Jisoo, however, wondered what type of person Chloe really is. This cannot be what she is like, right?"

"So I'll be her executive assistant," Jisoo said, "What does it entail?"  
  
"Like being the secretary," Leonard contineud, "But this is more important than that. You are her eyes and ears. Her shadow. You will be reporting to the founder himself. And, his wife will also see how you handle Chloe after a month, for which you will be evaluated and considered for a permanent position."  
  
Jisoo was definitely intrigued. Just working for a month for some party girl? Ok, she thought, I can do that.

"And how much?"  
  
"We'll pay you triple what you've earned the past five years," Leonard said looking at Jisoo, "You'll be paid 100000USD."

JIsoo's mouth dropped. That's a lot for one month, and it will help with her family's needs for a month.

"Oh," Jisoo said, "O-O-Okay. I can accept it."

Leonard and Marilla both smiled. Chloe, however, was not.

"And after you're one month trial is done," Leonard continued, "If satisfactory, you will be made a permanent staffer."  
  
Jisoo nodded in confirmation. She wants to take this job and pay off her family's needs for a month.

"But the one thing is this," Leonard said, to which Jisoo got concerned.

"You will have to live with Chloe Bennet for a month," Leonard said.  
  
"No." "Hell-, wait what?"

That made everyone shocked. Chloe was going to protest but stopped upon hearing Jisoo's word.

"S-Sorry?" Leonard stuttered, "You're-"  
  
"I'm not living with her," Jisoo said, "I live with my family, and need to look after them."

"Oh," Marilla said, "You live with them?"

"I do" Jisoo said, "But I can't let them be alone. I live with all of them. They're also working. I can't leave any of them."

Leonard and Marilla looked at each other in confusion. Chloe, meanwhile, was intrigued. This woman was not willing to live with her for a month? And rather be with her sisters? That's interesting. Leonard and Marilla were talking to each other in silent whispers as they stood by the chair to not let the risk of either Jisoo or Chloe reading their lips. Finally, the broke.

"That's fine" Leonard said, "I'm sure we can arrange something should you make it through a month so that you can still work at this building while also handling Chloe Bennet. However, what I said before was true. And you can be a permanent employee if all goes well."

Jisoo thought for a bit. These people were somewhat flexible and Jisoo was glad they let her know, if not at least believe, that Jisoo can still find a way to be with her family so she can help at a moment's notice. Finally, she decided.

"I'll take it," Jisoo said.

Leonard and Marill let out sash of relief. Chloe, on the other hand, and a nonchalant look on her face.

"Then it's settled," Marilla said and she went to the desk. Marill pressed the intercom and called for the front desk.

"Yes ma'am?" the front desk man asked.

"Get HR to do what they have to do to get Ms. Jisoo work as Ms. Bennet's personal assistant," Marilla said.

"Right away," the front desk said and ended the call.  
  
"That's settled," Leonard said, "Come on ladies, time to know each other."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes, and just eyed Jisoo with a hard glare. Jisoo didn't flinch but she kept keeping her eyes on the other woman. Chloe was intrigued by this woman's presence, and wants to learn more. It's the first time she actually wants to get to know a person, and this Jisoo is the one. Chloe was actually impressed by Jisoo's boldness and liked it. Chloe can't wait to show Jisoo what, or who, she really is.

Jisoo, on the other hand, was stunned that she even got such an offer. Jisoo can finally provide more for her family, at least for the month. Jisoo, though, cannot help but wonder what type of person the founder is, and how Chloe can be the typical rich person. Jisoo has no idea what Chloe is doing, but she intends to find out.

It's going to be the most entertainment for anyone present. And maybe more for the two at the center of it all.


	7. Chloe Bennet's New Secretary, Part Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo has become Chloe's new personal assistant after a month. People are impressed that she survived being the troublemaker's handler for about a couple months now. Yet, things take a turn when Jisoo's family drama comes up. And there's more to her boss than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before
> 
> Will have mentions of other celebrities but these are fictionalized. May have guest appearances.

A month. A whole frickin' month of being responsible for cleaning up after Chloe Bennet's night of partying, drinking, and, of course, the people she brought home to her condo in Gangnam District. Jisoo does not know how she managed to survive this long. It's amazing how Jisoo managed to not puke whenever she smells the alcohol and sex after walking inside the condo. Good thing for Jisoo she's not a drinker, or a partygoer, as she gets off the elevator that leads to the fifth floor and her boss' condo.

Jisoo was carrying a briefcase with her and Jisoo acknowledged the security that were on guard for the night, and they waved at her. Jisoo knocks on the door, and it opens to reveal a shirtless man and a woman wearing a bra and pants.

"Hello," the woman drawled, "And who are you, pretty?"  
  
Jisoo resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm Chloe Bennet's assistant. Is she awake?"  
  
Jisoo knew the man was eyeing her, but she was not at all interested in guys.

"Oh, is Jisoo here?" a voice was heard, "Hold on."

After some shuffling, Chloe Bennet arrived at the entrance. Hair all frazzled, and wearing a...Superman cape? Jisoo didn't want to know where she got that. Chloe also provided shirts for her two overnight guests.

"Don't call me," Chloe said as the two put their shirts on, "I may be busy."  
  
The two left, and Jisoo stood to the side. After making sure the two were out of ear shot, JIsoo turned to her boss, who had a devilish smirk on her face.

"Um," Jisoo started, "What are you-"  
  
"You could've joined last night," Chloe said, "I'd love to have you in on the fun. Ladies only, of course, since your lesbian."  
  
Jisoo rolled her eyes. This was always the thing. Chloe Bennet, unabashed about her bisexuality, always tried to get Jisoo to join in on her orgies. At least in trying to get Jisoo in bed with her. Jisoo heard all about Chloe's wild antics. It's amazing she hasn't ended up with something bad.

"We're going to be late for your meeting today," Jisoo said, "You have a meeting with the department heads today at 10AM."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Party pooper," Chloe said, "Come on in. I'll get changed."

Jisoo was lead in after Chloe stood to the side. Jisoo took in the usual state of her boss' condo.

Today, there's another morning after. The smell of alcohol and sex. Jisoo has to admit, her boss lives in a rather modest condominium. Yeah, costs more than all of what Jisoo's family makes combined, but still modest in comparison to other places. Guess her boss' parents got tired of her antics at home. Jisoo's only able to live anywhere close to such an expensive complex is because she has been fully hired as the executive assistant to the boss' daughter. The Bos, who are family friends of the Wangs, were mildly impressed. Why only mildly? Because Jisoo didn't do a good enough job of hiding the alcohol Chloe Bennet has always got her hands on, and she appears at meetings hung over. Fair enough, because Chloe is actually rather resourceful when it comes to breaking into the alcohol stocks. Still, the entire company in the Seoul branch had nothing but high praise for the way Jisoo handled Chloe's antics. From the pranks (Poor Jisoo, she had to find out the hard way that Chloe loves to prank men _and_ women that has to do with anything vain, and Jisoo was scared by the fact that Chloe looked like she was about to fall out of the building, when she didn't), to the prissy attitude (who the hell wants satin sheets for boardroom meetings?), and to the parties.

Oh god. Jisoo had to be at the same clubs as her boss. Thankfully, there was security for Chloe, yet she always somehow finds a way to be part of the scene, even getting the club owners to let her in. Jisoo, for her part, had to avoid the constant stares from both sexes. Unfortunately, she couldn't just announce that she is lesbian, because the last time she said that in a public gathering, it was a mix of verbal abuse and sex-crazed men who want to see her make out with a woman. So in clubs that Chloe Bennet goes to, she comes up with the excuse that she is just the handler. Not that it was much better, but at least it got people to not bother her. Thankfully, the company who hired her has something better than that. In fact, the company has a whole range of people from all walks of life, sexuality, religions, and nationalities. The company's bosses prided themselves on getting not just local talent, but bringing in people who moved for better prospects. The founder was, and is, the same. The only things that mattered are that you have good ideas, or at least make good products, and bring in revenue that can be put back into people's benefits. It's not just bonuses. Everyone has benefits, even funeral costs for family members of employees. That's what made everyone who has ever worked for Wang Industries say only good things about the company in terms of looking out for employees, or at least recognizing them. Something that Chloe Bennet needs to work on.

Oh, and why does Jisoo not call her Ms. Bennet, or Ms. Chloe? Because the boss said so. The first moment Jisoo started working for her, she called her 'Ms. Bennet'. Chloe said it in this way.

"Why the _hell_ do you want to call someone an old hag, and that hag is only a couple years older than you?"

From then on, Jisoo basically called her Chloe. Though, she did give Jisoo permission to call her 'Boss B' or 'Chlo Dawg'. Whatever that meant. Basically, it's 'Chloe' or 'Lady Chloe'. Turns out, Chloe Bennet has a 'Game of Thrones' thing.

And the condominium complex Jisoo? Well, surprisingly, a friend of Jisoo lives in the same building as her boss. The first couple of days, Jisoo was in a hotel room paid for by her employers until a better living situation can be found by Jisoo. She didn't want to leave her sisters behind, especially her niece. Jisoo always had a soft spot for the little rascal. On the third night of carrying Chloe to her condo, she was getting off the elevator when she literally bumped into Kang Seulgi. The women were stunned to meet after a few years, and Seulgi was beyond excited to see her. Seulgi is an year older than Jisoo, and works as a physical therapist. Seulgi is always a caring person, but she was surprised when she heard what happened to Jisoo's parents, and was sickened at what happened to Jennie. She offered to help, but Jisoo didn't want to burden her, even though Seulgi's parents are investors. When Jisoo told her why she was there, Seulgi was stunned. The Wang Industries are really famous business people, well respected and private, but always heard about the daughter being a trouble maker. Seulgi said she felt sorry for her. Jisoo said she's surprised that made it to day three.

That was when Seulgi was told of Jisoo's living situation, especially when her employers told her that she has to live close by to Chloe. That lit up the light bulb in her head, and Seulgi immediately said she can stay with Jisoo. The younger woman was going to decline, but Seulgi said that she actually needs a third roommate. Plus, the fact that Jisoo is getting paid by a famous company means she doesn't have to always rely on her parents, even though she's not making too badly for herself as a physical therapist. Jisoo snorted at that, but she accepted staying over until it is certain she is hired after a month. Seulgi also lives with Minatozaki Sana, a sales executive for a music label. Jisoo actually mentioned to the songwriter about her younger cousin and foster cousin hoping to be involved with music. Unfortunately, Sana works for a mid level label, but she did inform Jisoo tell her relatives to send a demo to the label. Nothing came of it yet, but it was a shot. Still, Sana has connected with Rose and Lisa, and together, the three are still trying to break into the music business.

Sana also thought Jisoo was not going to survive another week with Chloe Bennet as her boss, due to knowing very well of her reputation. Everyone was surprised that Jisoo survived and is now a full time assistant. Maybe more surprising is how her siblings thought it was amazing she made it, considering how often she talked about how annoying her boss is and how she always seems to act as if she is a sex goddess.

 _"Maybe you want to get in to her pants,"_ Lisa once said _._

" _Or,"_ Jennie said, " _Maybe you could stop fantasizing so much about her when you're around us and talk about how beautiful she looks even when overbearing."_

 _"Probably about time that Jisoo gets some,"_ Rose said, _"It's been too long since she actually brought someone home."_

Jisoo just didn't bother trying to say anything to them, and certainly not to any mutual friends. She just can't help the fact that her boss is actually cute-, wait, why is Jisoo still thinking about her boss like that? It's been like that for the last couple of months.

"Ready to go?" Chloe asked.

Jisoo turned to see her boss wearing red blazer jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and a black shirt underneath the jacket. Chloe was also carrying a messenger bag. Jisoo cannot believe that this is the heir to a major multibillion dollar company. The fact she is so casual, yet is so well-fitted. Stop Jisoo. Get rid of those thoughts.

"Jisoo?" Chloe asked with a teasing voice.

Jisoo was shook out of her thoughts, to see Chloe look at her with a teasing smile.

"Oh, yes?" Jisoo said, trying not too blush.

"You know," Chloe said, "We can stay in. Coffee, maybe?"  
  
Jisoo immediately went on the defensive. "Ms. Bennet, you know that it is most unprofessional to try to date your employee. Especially when you're in a high position. So please, can we just go to your company's meeting?"

Chloe, for her part, was definitely surprised at how Jisoo's tone is firm, yet that only turned her on more. Still, Chloe had to tease more.

"Geez," Chloe said with her hands in surrender, "Serious much? Well, I guess we need to go. It's not your ass on the line when it comes to this company's success in the region. Come on."  
  
Chloe walked past her and Jisoo shortly followed after. Upon Chloe closing the door, the two walked to the elevator. After taking it down to the ground floor, the two walked out to the front. A car was already present. The two got in after the driver opened the door, and they were driven to the building. After reaching the building, the staff bowed to Chloe as she walked inside the building, Jisoo trailing just a bit behind. The two went to the boardroom, and it was a few hours of boardroom drivel, for Chloe at least.

After it was all done, Chloe and Jisoo were in the boardroom, just going through the early afternoon by discussing the next day's meetings. Until Jisoo's phone rang. Chloe noticed, and just waved her off.

"If it's your family," Chloe said, "Don't worry about me."

"Thank you," Jisoo said.

Immediately, Jisoo walked to the glass panes that separated the hallway and boardroom. She saw 'Jendeukie' and answered it.

" **Hello?"** Jisoo asked.

" **U-Unnie?"** a voice asked.

 **"What's wrong?"** Jisoo asked with concern, **"Are you alright?"**

 **"I can't pick up Sarah on time,"** Jennie said with dismay, **"Rose and Lisa are both working, but Rose is being busy at the cafe due to a lot of customers, and Lisa is not close enough to pick up Sarah. I didn't want to bother you."**

 **"Calm down, Jendeukie,"** Jisoo said, **"I have no problem picking up Sarah."**

 **"I-I know,"** Jennie said, " **It's just I can't believe that I have to take on extra time at the store. We had no idea we'd be so shorthanded."**

 **"I'm sure Sarah understands,"** Jisoo said, **"Don't worry. I'll pick her up. She's not far from where I am anyway."  
  
"Thanks, Jisoo," **Jennie said, **"I wouldn't know what to do without you."**

 **"I wouldn't know without any of you either,"** Jisoo said with a smile, **"I'll get her soon. Bye."**  
  
"Bye, unnie," Jennie said.

Jisoo ended the call, but what she didn't realize is that Chloe, while not eavesdropping, saw how Jisoo was concerned when talking to the person on the phone. Chloe shouldn't be jealous, but for some reason, ever since the day she first saw Jisoo, she felt a pull towards her. Though, Jisoo didn't give off the same view, but Chloe, if nothing else, was persistent. She just wanted to be patient and see what was going on. Besides, it's not like she's gonna pry into Jisoo's private life. She mentioned she has a family, but that's it. Jisoo turned around, and Chloe looked back down her computer to review the designs. She heard Jisoo's shoes tapping on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Chloe," Jisoo said, "I have to leave a bit early."  
  
"Something wrong?" Chloe asked without looking up, "How urgent is it?"  
  
"Very," Jisoo said, "I need to pick up my niece. Her mom is unable to pick her up because the store she works at is shorthanded."

Chloe stopped typing, and shut down her computer. She looked up at Jisoo, who was confused.

"No," Chloe siad.

Jisoo was horrified. What did she mean no? Before she could ask, Chloe interrupted.

" _You_ are not picking her up," Chloe said, " _We_ will. Where's the kid at?"  
  
Jisoo was flabbergasted. The playgirl boss is asking where her niece is currently at? And what did she mean _we_?  
  
"M-M-Miss Chloe?" Jisoo said.

"I need to get out anyway," Chloe said, "Since I have to meet with some investors anyway for a dinner anyway. So, where?"  
  
Jisoo was stunned, but she was able to get her brain back to working normally.

"Umm," Jisoo said, "She's at a daycare."  
  
"Name," Chloe said.

Jisoo provided it, and Chloe nodded.

"Not too far from here," Chloe said. She packed up her things and turned to Jisoo.

"Come on," Chloe said, "Don't want you niece to be left alone, right?"  
  
Jisoo got out of her stupor and went with her boss. The ride to the daycare was rather silent. Oddly silent. Jisoo didn't know what to think of the current situation. Never had Chloe Bennet even showed a hint of an interest in her boss' personal life. Not that she wanted her to do so. n fact, it's the opposite. The car was parked in front of the building, with the high end Kia sticking out. There was group of kids running around, meeting their parents.

"What she look like?" Chloe asked.

Jisoo looked, and saw her four year old niece, wearing a 'Baby Shark' shirt, pants, and has her black hair in ponytails. Jisoo saw her.

"I found her," Jisoo said, "Hold on, please?"

Chloe nodded, and Jisoo walked out of the car. She saw her niece, standing around.

"Sarah," Jisoo said.

The young girl turned and excitedly saw her aunt. The teacher let her off, watching as the girl ran towards her. Jisoo crouched down and hugged her niece.

 **"Auntie,"** Sarah said, **"Where's mom?"**

 **"She couldn't make it today,"** Jisoo said, **"She wanted to pick you up, but some people didn't show up for some reason at work."**  
  
Sarah was quiet. This is what made Jisoo sad. That none of them could do anything to be around their beloved kid.

 **"Don't worry,"** Jisoo whispered, **"I promise, things will get better for you and your mom. We'll be there, ok?"**

The girl quietly nodded, while Jisoo rubbed her back. The hug ended, and Jisoo gave a small smile.

 **"Come on,"** Jisoo said, **"My boss actually drove with me. So behave, ok?"**

Sarah nodded and the two walked to the car. Chloe, meanwhile, was watching the whole thing, feeling a warmth in her chest. Chloe hated to admit it, but this was such a sweet and caring side to Jisoo, who has usually been on top of her things and able to handle her crap on a daily basis. Chloe had to admit, this woman has done better than she could have hoped. She saw the two walking to the car, and Chloe opened the door.

"Come on," Chloe called the two, "Easier for you two instead of walking around. I'll move back."  
  
Jisoo was admittedly surprised, but she saw the door open fully and Jisoo led her niece to Chloe's side. A lot of people were watching with curiosity, wondering who was taking Jisoo and her niece. There was usually a whole group of women with Jennie whenever she couldn't be by herself, but this was new. Jisoo and Sarah got into the car, with Jisoo first putting Sarah's backpack into the car, and then helping her into it, then putting herself into the car. After closing the door, Jisoo told her where her sisters live after Chloe asked. Chloe confirmed with the driver and the car was driven to it's next destination.

Soon after, Jisoo and Sarah saw Chloe, looking off to the distance in the car.

" **Auntie?"** Sarah asked turning to Jisoo, " **Who is the lady?"**

 **"Sarah,"** Jisoo, **"That's my boss. She offered to drive Aunt Jisoo to pick you up."**

Sarah, sitting between the two women, looked at Chloe, who noticed her, and gave a small smile.

"H-Hello," Sarah said, "Pretty lady?"  
  
Chloe gave a small nod. "Same to you."

Sarah giggled. Jisoo was surprised. Sarah has never been known to be open with anyone on the first meeting. Sarah has always been shy, and it is difficult for her to be open with anyone without knowing a person first. What is going on?

"Are you Auntie's girlfriend?" Sarah asked.

Jisoo nearly dropped her phone while Chloe gave a couple of raised eyebrows.

"Why do you ask?" Chloe asked without skipping a beat.

"Aunt Liza and Aunt Rosie say it's about time Aunt Jisoo brought someone home," Sarah said.

Jisoo's face and her neck turned a dark shade of red. Not just feeling embarrassed, but also mad at her younger cousins being tactless. She's gonna have a long talk with them.

Chloe, on the other hand, smiled wider.

"Did they, now?" Chloe asked, "I'm sure to have to meet them. And your mommy."  
  
Sarah nodded happily, but then Jisoo stopped it.

"Ok," Jisoo said, "That's enough of that. How's school?"  
  
Sarah turned to Jisoo, only for the car to suddenly stop and shake back and forth. Jisoo grabbed Sarah, who was crying in fright. At the same time, Chloe grabbed the two, and cradled them to calm the little girl. After a moment, Chloe looked up.

"Hey," Chloe said, "What's going on?"  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am," the middle aged driver said, "There appears to be an accident. Police and some road workers are trying to direct traffic."  
  
Chloe let out a huff of breath. Frustrated that they're gonna take longer to get to Jisoo's family, yet she quickly realized she could spend more time with Jisoo. That's when she noticed that she was holding on to Jisoo rather tightly. Jisoo, after soothing Sarah, noticed she a hand on the top of her back. Jisoo blushed again, realizing who else it could be and it couldn't be Sarah. Thankfully, all were buckled in, but then she turned to see her boss, looking ahead. Jisoo sat up straight.

"Um, Ms. Chloe?" Jisoo asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Car accident," Chloe replied, "The usual stuff that goes along with afterwards."  
  
Jisoo nodded, though nervous. Sarah was still holding on to Jisoo.

" **Auntie?"** Sarah said.

 **"It's alright,"** Jisoo said rubbing Sarah's back, **"We're ok. Just gonna take a little longer, ok?"**

 **"Ok,"** Sarah said.

"Got something we can do," Chloe said.

Sarah looked at her. "What?" she asked.

Chloe then pulled out a remote from the middle of the front seats, and pressed a button. A TV screen was showed in the car, and a cartoon showed.

"So that way we don't get bored," Chloe said.

"Yay!" Sarah cheered.

"Ms. Chloe," Jisoo said, "This may-"  
  
"Just for today," Chloe said, "Besides, it's not often we're gonna have a kid in the car, right?"  
  
Jisoo sighed, seeing how her niece is enjoying the show, singing along. Jisoo smiled. It's been sometime since Sarah has been happy. Especially now with her mom, Jisoo's sister, finally having a relationship with a man that can treat her right. During the whole ride, Chloe and Jisoo just sat in silence, although Jisoo also had clapped along with Sarah when she was asked to. Jisoo could never resist her niece when it came to sing alongs. Everyone did it. Even Chloe joined in on the fun.

After 45 minutes, the car was able to move more smoothly after getting out of traffic jam. Jisoo saw the text from her sisters, asking where they were. Jisoo replied that they got held up in traffic and are now on the way. Jisoo got the text back, telling them food's ready. And Jennie's boyfriend is here. Along with Lisa's date.

That one surprised Jisoo. Still, it's good to know that her younger relatives have something good going. Jisoo just wanted them to be happy. Finally, they made it to their location. It is an apartment building outside of the city. All of them combined helped pay off the rent. Chloe was surprised at where Jisoo was living before she was able to live with a friend and her roommate in the same building Chloe lives in. Chloe didn't know much about Jisoo, and kind of wished she did.

After parking in the driveway, Jisoo was unbuckling Sarah, and then herself. Jisoo carried her niece so she can help carry her out of the car, while Chloe offered to carry her backpack. Jisoo was again surprised, but she allowed it since Jisoo was carrying her niece. Chloe even carried Jisoo's briefcase. The three got out of the car, and Chloe told the driver to turn off the car.

"Ms. Chloe?" Jisoo asked.

"Chloe," Chloe said, "I told you already, just call me Chloe. Besides, I'm not letting you get yourself killed going up the stairs carrying a briefcase, a kid, and a kid's backpack. I'll come up with you."

Jisoo nodded. The three went inside, and after walking six floors, they reached the apartment. Jisoo knocked, and the door opened.

"Jisoo?" an Australian voice was heard, "Is that-"  
  
After the door was opened, it revealed an orange haired woman wearing casual clothing.

**"Rose!" "Aunt Rosie!"**

The woman, Rose, happily saw Jisoo and Sarah. She hugged them both, then took Sarah from Jisoo. She was about to say something, but then saw Chloe. Rose's eyes were staring at her, wondering who this stranger was.

" **Yah,"** Jisoo said, **"Pasta, stop staring at my boss."**

That shook the woman out of her staring.

 **"B-B-Boss?"** the woman said.

" **Aunt Rosie,"** Sarah called out, **"This lady finally brought home by Aunt Jisoo."**

Rose knew right then and there she was dead. Jisoo couldn't even bother looking anywhere but her boss, especially when Jisoo's face was getting red. Chloe, on the other hand, was not having it.

"I must be special," Chloe teased, "Especially when Jisoo never brought anyone back to the apartment building I live in."

Jisoo just wanted to just dig herself a hole an bury herself. She looked at Rose with a glare, which the Aussie woman did not try to hide her fear.

"Hi," Rose said, "I'm Jisoo's cousin, Roseanne Park. Rose people call me, and my Korean name is Chaeyoung."

"Park?" Chloe said, not missing the family name.

"Maternal cousins," Rose replied, "But please, come in, come in."

"But Ms. Chloe," Jisoo started.

"I don't mind meeting a few others," Chloe said, "If that's alright?"  
  
"Mommy and Aunt Lisa need to see you," Sarah said.

There's no winning, Jisoo realized. Sarah can just guilt trip you without doing a thing.

"O-Okay," Jisoo said in defeat.

Rose carried Sarah in, letting Jisoo and Chloe inside. Chloe noticed that it wasn't too big, but it still has enough for at least four people, maybe five. It was a traditionally built apartment, without an elevator. She noticed a few other women. A petite Korean woman with puffy cheeks. A tall woman, Chloe assumed is Southeast Asian, and a man who also appears Southeast Asian, but with short black hair, and well built.

"Mommy?" Sarah asked.

The petite woman immediately stopped, and turned to see her daughter.

"Sarah!" Jennie exclaimed as she walked towards her and Rose. The latter handed the child over to Jennie.

" **I'm so sorry,"** Jennie said, " **I wish I could've picked you up myself."**

 **"It's ok,"** Sarah said, **"Aunt Jisoo's girlfriend brought us over."**

A clatter was heard at the table. Everyone looked at Jisoo, who just wanted to disappear. Chloe, on the other hand felt smug. Sarah's mom looked at Chloe and Jisoo.

 **"What?"** the blonde asked.

 **"That's Jisoo's boss,"** Rose said, "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name. Chloe, was it?"

 **"Chloe Bennet,"** the woman said as she held out a hand. Rose shook it.

Chloe then looked at the petite woman, who also held out a hand while she held her child.

"Jennie Kim," she replied, "Jisoo's younger sister. And Sarah's mom."

Chloe's eyes widened a bit, surprised at how young she is. Jennie noticed, and brushed it off.

"It's ok," Jennie said, "The sad thing is that while things have been bad for me, and our family, at least I have this little monster with me."  
  
Sarah giggled as Jennie hugged her tighter.

The blonde woman then approached them. The blonde seemed to be sizing up Chloe, eying her as if she was a threat. Chloe, for her part, didn't back down. In fact, she actually enjoyed it.

"Jisoo's girlfriend, huh?" the blonde said, "Not bad, Jisoo."  
  
"Stop," Jisoo said, "She's not my girlfriend."  
  
"And you are?" Chloe asked.

"Lalisa Manoban," the blonde said, "Lisa to everyone else. What are your intentions?"  
  
"Lisa," Jisoo growled out.

"Lisa," the man said, "Let's take it easy, ok?"  
  
The man then turned to Chloe, who is as tall as he is. "Bambam," the man said extending a hand, "I'm Lisa's date tonight."

Chloe shook it. Then she was ready to go.

"Well," Chloe said, "Unfortunately I have to do some things over the weekend. Jisoo, I'll see you Monday."  
  
"Ms?" Jisoo asked in surprise.

"Nothing to worry about this weekend," Chloe said, "Besides, I'm sure dealing with me for a couple months is enough for a break. Just let me know if anything comes up."  
  
Jisoo nodded.

"Thank you again," Jisoo started, "Ms-"

"Chloe," the woman, "I told you how many times? Just call me Chloe."

Chloe then looked at the young girl who was tired. It was, for any child, quite a long drive. Chloe tapped Sarah's head.

"And you," Chloe said, "Better get some sleep tonight, ok?"  
  
"Ok," Sarah said while nodding.

Suddenly, a man's voice was heard.

"Sorry, everyone," the man said with an accent, "I got to-"  
  
Everyone turned to see a man of slightly taller than average height appear. He has short brown hair, spry, and has a heart shaped face. Chloe and the man's eyes widened.

"Tom?" "Chloe?"

Everyone looked at them in shock. They knew each other?  
  
"Tom?" Jennie said, "You know Jisoo's boss?"

"Boss?" the man asked, then looked at Chloe, who looked as if she ate something sour. He then looked at Jisoo. The man then realized something.

"So it's true?" Tom said, "Finally got yourself an assistant? Whew, you really got someone who lasts past 2 months. Impressive. Leon and Rilla weren't lying."  
  
Tom looked back at Chloe, who looked apoplectic, then looked at Jisoo, who had a confused look on her face. Tom approached her with an extended hand.

"Tom Holland," he said, "I'm actually Chloe's brother-in-law. I'm an architect."  
  
"Jisoo," Jisoo replied, "Are you with her family?"  
  
"Oh," Tom said, "No, no, no. I'm not a businessman. I like building things, and being eco-friendly. It's just my sister in law prefers to make things that won't leave the planet a lot smellier and hotter than it has to be, which I don't mind."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes just as Tom turned towards her. Of all the people, Tom is the one person she can't stand. Not that he was evil, but he's basically a prankster and a spoiler.

"Well," Chloe said, "I'm guessing that's my cue to leave."  
  
"Let me," Jisoo said.  
  
"It's ok," Chloe said, "Besides, I need to let you guys have your time together. I'll see you all some other time, ok?"  
  
Everyone gave their good byes and Chloe walked out. Shortly after, Tom followed.

"Be right back," Tom said.

Jisoo looked at everyone while Tom left.

"Who's he?" Jisoo asked.

"The guy I'm seeing," Jennie said, "I happened to meet him at a cafe one time, and we just happened to talk."  
  
"Really?" Jisoo asked, "Are you sure he-"  
  
"Look Jisoo," Jennie said, "I'm not sure yet, ok? I'm taking it slow. He understands, and maybe I'll tell him more someday, ok? Right now, I want to know about your boss."  
  
"Exactly," Rose and Lisa said.

Jisoo sighed. She knew she was going to get read the riot act.

Meanwhile, Chloe was at the landing when Tom called out.

"Chloe, wait," Tom said.

Chloe stopped and let out a huff.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe grinded out.  
  
"Whoa," Tom said, "I didn't now you'd be here. And not like I'll mess things up between you and your assistant."  
  
Chloe swiftly turned around. "First off, none of your business. Second, she made it clear not to fraternize with me. Third, you're incapable of being quiet."  
  
Tom held his ground, knowing that he had her right then and there.

"You can fool me," Tom said, "I saw just in that moment how you reacted when I was talking to Jisoo. I know it's just a moment, but damn it, you finally met your match."  
  
"i don't know what you're talking about," Chloe said.

Tom sighed, then patted Chloe's arm.

"You better keep this one," Tom said, "You cannot afford to be stupid like last time."  
  
"Stop," Chloe said.

"I'm just saying," Tom said, "Isn't it time you let it go? Don't lose her."  
  
Tom then turned to go back to the apartment. Chloe, meanwhile, had tears forming in her eyes. Tom was right, but Chloe cannot let it go. She refused to, all because she was a complete fool and that cost her someone very important. Why she became such a player. Why she decided to hide herself but in plain sight. Chloe shook her head, and returned to her driver. On the way back, and in her apartment, Chloe will always have memories of someone who held her heart very dearly. And she held that person very dearly, until she screwed it up. Chloe messed it up, and it hurt her. To this day, it still does. And she does not want that to happen again. No matter what.


	8. Calm Down Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo didn't expect to marry someone that was totally different from her. And it was a marriage that she never imagined ever occurring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional

Kim Jisoo didn't expect to be married this soon. Let alone to one of the most famous women in the world.

All because her bandmates left her alone with this woman while they were in her studio. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were all doing duets with famous singers. Jennie with Rihanna, her girl crush. Rose with Alicia Keys, a dream come true. And Lisa with Jennifer Lopez for a dance number. Each one got more exposure than ever before, and they are now more famous in the music world because of it.

Jisoo, however, was the last one to do a musical duet with someone because she was filming scene for a K-Drama she was in. After BlackPink's next overdue comeback, they all began to work on collaborations with other musical artists. They then went into solos for collaborations, but Jisoo didn't get to do it yet because of the show.

While her bandmates were talking with other well-known singers and dancers, Jisoo was just going to the bathroom when she bumped into a very tall woman. Blonde, and dark red lips. Wearing a studded green suit. Jisoo, of course, couldn't help but stare.

"Um," _Jisoo said, "H-Hi?"  
  
_ _At that, the woman stared back at her. For some reason, Jisoo should recognize her, but she couldn't. All she could think about was that she was seeing a really cute woman who has an hourglass figure, yet still health. Her short blond hair perfectly framed her heart shaped face. Obviously, the stranger towered over her, but still, Jisoo couldn't look away._

_"Hello," the woman said with a smile, "You're from BlackPink aren't you? Love the fact that you girls are finally getting music. Talk about crazy crap over there, huh?"_   
  
_Jisoo didn't say anything, but dumbly nodded. The woman, however, just gave a wide smile._

_"Awww," thew woman said, "Shy aren't you?"_

_Jisoo, for her part, didn't hesitate to shake her head now, but she was still blushing. The woman just giggled._

_"I'm glad to have done a song with your bandmate," the woman said, "Rose. A sweet voice, though like you, strange as hell. How you four manage to get along without feeling like you're just living with an exact copy of you is beyond me. I'd lose my mind, but then again, I know a lot of people with different personalities."_   
  
_Jisoo just smiled a bit. What she didn't realize at the time was that she got the woman feeling butterflies in her stomach._

_"We all fine," Jisoo said, "We're sisters. We need each other."_   
  
_The woman just smiled at the woman's comment, even with her struggle with English._

_"You know," the woman said, "I'm free tonight. How about you?"_   
  
_Jisoo was stunned, but she smiled while saying 'Ok'._

_At that, Jisoo didn't realize she would be going out with the love of her life._

"Whachya thinking about?" a voice called out.

Jisoo turned to look at her loving wife for the past year. Her lover for the past four years. Her wife, with her now shoulder length blonde hair, wearing a simple tank top and pants, stood in the doorway of their bedroom. Jisoo smiled, reaching out with her hand. The woman smiled and walked over, taking Jisoo's hand and sitting next to her on the bed. She carefully sat behind Jisoo, who is heavily pregnant.

"Just thinking," Jisoo said, "When we met."  
  
The woman smiled. She remembered how silly Jisoo was but also how shy she was before that.

"I can't believe I have you now," the woman said, "We've been through some crazy stuff, huh, Soo?"  
  
Jisoo nodded against her, and sighed. She looked at the pictures of her and her wife, with her bandmates. Jisoo remembered how jealous Rose felt that she managed to not only date but also fuck her. The fact Rose said it like that showed how shocked everyone was. Jennie was even more shocked that either of them would be interested in each other. Lisa, however, was glad to have won a bet.

Yep, the maknae predicted that those two would get together. And they did. Jisoo decided to hold off music for now and do acting a bit, while also helping her wife with her music. Her wife didn't want her to just leave everything behind, but Jisoo wanted to be there for her in some way. They managed to agree that Jisoo would be part of her music team. That opened doors for not only her bandmates, but other idols.

The day it was announced they were dating was a huge shock. Hell, nobody could've predicted that one. Even friends of theirs are surprised at the random couple, yet those two fit each other perfectly. Even her wife's exes admitted that Jisoo was the perfect counterpart. Their families, however, was more difficult. They had no problem if either of them dated women, but they just didn't think they were a good fit. Yet, they made it, and their families have accepted them.

Now, Jisoo is going to give birth to their daughter. Jisoo wanted to carry her wife's, because her wife already did it the year before for Jisoo. They used the same sperm donor. Their friends and family were a big help, though they called them crazy to get pregnant this close to each other. Still, they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Rose and Lisa want us to name our daughter Lichaeng," Jisoo's wife said, "After you named our first daughter Jenchu. You just had to use the ship names your fans loved, huh?"  
  
Jisoo let out the giggle that drove her wife crazy.

"Still want Selena?" Jisoo asked.

The woman just kissed the top of Jisoo's hed. "Maybe later on," she said, "But for now, I'm glad you were ok with Selena being godmother. Besides, your bandmates are aunties anyway."  
  
Jisoo just smiled against her wife's chest. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were the best sisters she could ask for and the best aunts.

"I'm so glad to have met you that randomly, Kim Jisoo," the woman said with a happy voice, "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Jisoo smiled. "Same, Taylor Swift."  
  
At that, Taylor and Jisoo just turned to hold each other. Taylor Swift and Jisoo Kim Swift. Talk about random.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I will actually go through with stories, but ideas will come up somehow, someway, either internally or externally.


End file.
